Heart of Steel
by cerulean-mewtwo
Summary: He was misunderstood,confused and lonely. Now, years later, he devolps feelings he's not sure of. Will his love be given? Or, will he lose his sanity over it? SonicXMetal Sonic, Mephadow
1. Encounters

Ah...another day, another story that's yaoi based! Anyway...Disclaimer: I don't own sonic or metal sonic. If I did, there would be more metal sonic games and less crap games. I do own the living version of Metal Sonic and his personality, not to mention I own senasa. That and I own Kitana ranger and her diatina.

_I thought I always knew how I felt about him. That persistent mortal creature that has been a thorn in my side as long as I can remember. But recently, I do not feel the hate of him as I always have before. Why now? What changed my feelings for him? Why do I even feel this way of him? I always assumed I would always hate him, but somehow I find myself blushing every time we meet. I just sincerely hope he hasn't noticed._

Metal sonic ended the journal entry there. He shook his head, wondering what would happen the next time he and the hedgehog met. The last time...well he tried not to think about it.

**Flashback**

_Metal sonic had been doing fairly well. He had a job and a car, not to mention a house of his own. He felt freed from all the troubles of the past. The flagship incident was still fresh in his mind, him remembering how he tried so hard to beat that hedgehog. Yet he again failed. Sonic had offered to be friends afterwards._

_Months later, he remembered what the hedgehog had said. He decided to get some coffee to clear his head. Unexpectedly, he and the hedgehog met face-to-face._

"_Well...if it ain't Metal sonic." He cooed in an enticing voice. "I was hoping to see you again. I really missed you around."_

_This made Metal's eyes go wide. " Strange...I thought no one cared..." spooked by Sonic's tone of voice. " I thought Shadow was the only one who drank coffee?" He glared coolly at the hedgehog, well aware of his voice tone._

"_I don't drink coffee Metal...I heard you were headed this way, so I decided to wait for ya here." He had a lustful look on his face. Or so...that's what he thought he saw in the hedgehog. He quickly got his coffee and left the hedgehog alone._

**End Flashback**

Had he really shown lust for me? This made Metal Sonic shiver, wondering if this meant what he thought it did. Then again, he had been think about the hedgehog more often then he wanted lately. He had even found some old pictures of him and the hedgehog from their fighting days. He even found himself doing pages of doodles of him and the hedgehog. It made him wonder why he was acting strangely about him lately. Of course, the only other 'love' of his life was his Diatina and Senasa.

He knew it wouldn't take long for Senasa to realize he was thinking about her either. Of course, within five minutes, she bounded into the room, nearly knocking him off his computer chair. She ALWAYS did that when she realized he was thinking or talking about her. Then again, he had made some friends, mainly Mephiles the dark. There was also this...human female he has acquainted himself with, named Kitana,who gave gave him Senasa and Diatina. _What stress._ He thought.


	2. Rayquaza's friendship

**Ah,...an update as promised! I need to also update my Mephilver story that I kinda forgot about...Oh well...start the chapter already!**

That was the strangest day Metal could remember. He was grateful for his new 'upgrades' that he had done, but with those upgrades came strange behavior and even stranger feelings. Metal had managed to give himself a living body, similar to most mortal creatures. He hated some of the weaknesses that came with it though. Like getting sick. He'd caught the flu before and was miserable. The hedgehog had ACTUALLY checked on him everyday when he' heard of it. That was the first time Metal thought about the hedgehog in a different light, other than hating him, like before. He saw a side of the hedgehog he had only heard of, yet not experienced himself.

**Flashback**

_He had never felt so weak in his entire existence. Not to mention, he was dizzy and felt horrible. Especially his stomach. He could barely eat anything during most of the duration of his illness. Most every thing made him throw up, making him feel more miserable. A knock at the door forced him to rise to answer it. He could have never imagined The hedgehog would be standing there, a worried look on his face when he had seen Metal's condition._

_Sonic had grabbed him by the hand an gently put him on the couch. Metal was too sick to care though, and stayed where he was put. All he could do was close his eyes to rest. He suddenly felt a hand on his forehead, Sonic getting something to take his temperature with. He found an ear thermometer and, when Sonic deemed Metal's temp too high, made him lay back down to rest. It didn't take long for Sonic to cover him with the blanket on the couch, before Metal fell asleep._

_This went on for the rest of the week, Sonic checking that metal kept hydrated and was well taken care of. (not to mention he could cook food Metal could actually keep down.) Sonic was protective of him. Even when he started to feel better, Sonic still was careful of him not tiring himself out, or making sure he was drinking enough water. He finally left two days after Metal had recovered, telling him to take care of himself and bidding him goodbye._

**End Flashback**

Then again, Metal thought something else was strange. At first, He was glad for the hedgehog to be gone so he could be left alone, but within a few days found himself somehow missing the hedgehog. Missing him. Hm. Why did he miss Sonic anyway? Before he would have said good riddance, but now he ACTUALLY wanted Sonic to be with him again.This made him wonder the real reason the hedgehog had taken care of him.

_Does he really like me...No! That can't be possible! But what else would explain his recent behavior towards me? _Metal shook his head, trying to focus on something, anything that would get that thought out of his head. He decided to take a run, figuring it would clear his head, hoping to not encounter Sonic this time.

It only took a short time for him to reach what he called 'The Spot'. The spot was a place he always visited when he needed to think. There were fruit trees there, it was out of the way, and it had a large waterfall that always calmed his nerves. He quietly walked the dirt path, his mind wandering. It was a relief when he saw the waterfall, making him speed up his pace.

When he was out of the forested area, he saw two large dragon-like creatures laying by the waterfall. They both had long bodies with no wings, had one set of arms and circular, golden markings. There was one whose body was all blue, save for red coloration near its mouth. The other was deep ebony in color. Both had these small, golden eyes, with which they glanced at him with calmly. Metal wondered what they even were. He really didn't think dragons were living animals. His Diatina was a dragon, but it was created by man and was not a real wild dragon, as these two beautiful creatures were. The blue dragon nudged the other gently,suggesting it was its mate.

What he didn't know was that someone else had found the spot and was quietly watching from the shadows. Its eyes glared Metal, then quietly and swiftly flew off to some unknown location. Metal, of course, was completely unaware he was intruding. It wasn't until he saw a beam shoot towards him with barely enough time to dodge. _Where did that shot come from? It came out of nowhere and for no reason! _He thought, deftly dodging another blue energy orb flung at him. _There's just no end to these damn blasts! What is even firing them? I don't even seen anything nearby! Damnit!_

**Nearby in Station Square**

Sonic the hedgehog was bored. So bored in fact, he was running aimlessly around, looking for something to do. He finally stopped to get a soda, then seeing what looked like a blue orb fly in the sky from a distant area. _Wonder what's going on? Better check it out! Finally! Something to do! _ He thought, speeding towards where he thought the light came from.

Imagine his surprise seeing Metal dodging a blue orb like he'd seen earlier. He stayed hidden and thought he saw something moving in the trees, getting closer to Metal with each attack. _I don't think he sees that thing! Must be trying to figure out where it is! I better stop it before he gets hurt! _ This made Sonic dash from his hiding spot, slamming right into the creature the second after its last attack.

The creature was forcefully slammed to the ground, landing a couple feet away from him. Unfortunately, he realized he had attacked the creature too late. Metal was laying face-down on the ground from where he was standing. Metal groaned and slowly got off the ground, pushing himself up with his arms. He sat low on the ground briefly, trying to recover his breath when he heard Sonic walking towards him. He whipped his head around, coming face-to-face with him. Sonic and his eyes met for what seemed forever. Metal finally broke the silence. "What are you doing here hedgehog? I didn't call for your assistance."

Sonic just shook his head, a tone of sarcasm in his voice "I can't leave you alone for one second can I?" He rolled his eyes. "Do I have to keep my eyes on you every second for you to not get in trouble?"

Metal glared at him for this, "I can take care of myself thank you. I was handling myself just fine."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at this. "You call getting knocked against the ground taking care of it? Wow, I hate to see what not trying is to you." He had a look of triumph on his face, thinking he had won. Metal chose to ignore it. He also apparently chose to ignore his injuries. Sonic took out a bandana from his backpack. "Your shoulder's bleeding genius." Sonic wrapped it around the shoulder, not too loose to fall off, but not so much that Metal felt like his circulation was being cut off. Metal just observed Sonic, as he did the last time when he was ill.

"Your ankle is bruised...can you stand at all?" Metal tried to stand, just to prove he could, but found himself fall to the ground in pain. "Come on...I don't think we should be in the open. It's not safe in case that thing gets up.

As soon as Sonic had mentioned the creature, Metal realized it wasn't where Sonic had hit it. He saw a shape in the sky charging right towards them. "Sonic! The creature is flying behind you! It trying to charge you!" Just as Metal thought they both would be hit with the attack, a long tail hit the creature to the side. Metal watched the long blue dragon position itself between itself and their attacker. It roared at the creature, making the creature stop dead. The creature was also some dragon, but it looked vastly different from the other two. It was tall and standing on two legs. On its clawed arms, there were fins. It was dark blue with yellow eyes and a long dark blue tail. The creature backed off as the other dragon approached it, finally flying off when it came too close.

The blue dragon watched it go briefly, then turned towards Metal. It then amazingly spoke "My apologies of your injuries. Garchomp thinks only dragons are allowed here and chases them off." Metal and sonic just stared, stunned that it had spoken. It just continued "I have seen you here before red eyes. You are welcome here as you wish." It was a moment before Sonic realized it was talking to Metal. "It's talkin' to you Metal. You know this thing?" Sonic looked at Metal with a blank expression on his face.

"I have seen it here before. It never seemed to mind it I was here. In fact, I usually ignored it." Metal closed his eyes briefly. "But I have never bothered them, and didn't know it could talk as it never has before." He paused, thinking of all that had occurred so fast this evening. "What are you anyway? Can you answer that question?"

"I can sure tell you, as I trust you after seeing you so often." It bowed it head "I am Rayquaza. We are dragons of the sky and come here to rest occasionally." It looked at him, then at Sonic "And you are..?"

"I am Metal. I am honored to speak with you." Metal bowed his head

"Name's Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic spoke softly, looking into the dragon's eyes. "I came when I saw Garchomp's attack."

Rayquaza looked to the sky, "That was dragon pulse it used. The powerful tackle was dragon rush. He's simply being a dragon type pokemon." It was then that Metal realized Rayquaza was female. But Rayquaza was ahead of him. "This is my male. His name is Draco and mine is Skye." She then noticed Metal's ankle injury. "Tell where your territory is and I can take you there." Metal explained where his house was, forgetting that meant he was being flown there. Flying was something Metal hated almost more than water. You could hear his whining as he and Sonic were picked up and flown to his house.


	3. Emergency!

**Okay...third chapter is rolling! The last chapters had too many flashbacks in them. Then again, how else can I explain it? I supercharged after someone on one of my deviantart clubs said they were honored to be a member! There will be two updates for this, and two hopefully today in the mephilver story.**

By the time they were at Metal's house, Metal had given Sonic marks on his wrists. Metal had latched himself to Sonic the whole time, refusing to let go until they were on the ground again. Metal couldn't wait to get on the ground either.

"I would have run if I'd known we were flying." He stated flatly. Sonic just rolled his eyes. He sat next to Metal on the ground.

"Your ankles' busted genius. You would have never made it here without Rayquaza flying us." He smirked in triumph. Metal ignored it. Sonic helped him off the ground and helped him into his bedroom, which was, by bad luck, upstairs. Metal was dreading this, knowing Sonic would probably stay to help him.

"You need any help Metal?" The question Metal was afraid of. He first thought to tell him no, but for some strange reason, told him he would appreciate it. Sonic then noticed Metal's shoulder was bleeding again, even through the bandana. He figured it would be smart to take Metal to get it checked tomorrow. He noticed Metal was stiffening his back, trying to keep it straight. "You alright Metal? Your stiffening your back..."

Metal could only grit his teeth in pain in response. The pain was so bad he couldn't barely stand it. By the time Sonic turned him on his side, Tears were streaming from Metal's eyes because of the pain. He was also quivering from it. Sonic looked at the bedside clock. _It's only seven thirty. I better call a doctor now. I can't believe how much pain he's in. Hope he's okay. _He called the hospital nearby, telling what happened and Metal's name. Sonic placed a bandana around Metal's eyes to calm him and raced to the hospital as fast as he possibly could.

By the time they arrived, Metal had tears in his eyes from being moved. "Can you tell me where you hurt Metal? That way I can tell them?" Sonic had a worried look on his face. Metal explained it was from the shoulder that had been injured, as well as the lower part of his back. Sonic laid him as flat as he could when they were in the ER waiting room. He got the nurse to look at Metal, then realizing Metal had even passed out. Some nurses took Metal on a stretcher into the back area were even Sonic wasn't allowed. All he could do was wait and hope Metal would be okay.


	4. The dragon soul

**Chapter four is here as promised! I'm getting into this already...I'm going to do two more chapters in the next few days.**

**Metal: You always say you will, then it never gets done, you slacker.**

**Kitana: PISS OFF METAL! I DON'T NEED YOUR OPNION ABOUT IT!!**

**Sonic: Don't have a panic attack over it geeze! Forget it and start the chapter already!**

**Kitana: fine! I will!**

**Metal: ADHD...**

**Sonic: don't push it Metal...**

**knocks Metal out Kitana: start of chapter! **

Sonic had been waiting in the ER for hours before he could finally see Metal. Metal was still unconscious and was laying on a bed with an oxygen mask over his face. One of the doctors walked in, informing Sonic what was going on with Metal.

"His shoulder blade was smashed into three pieces and two vertebrae in his lower back are broken." He looked over at Metal "He should recover fine, but what caused these injuries? Someone said a Garchomp." Sonic closed his eyes briefly in thought, trying to figure how to make someone believe a dragon had attacked Metal. " Metal was in this clearing when I got to him. He was dodging these blue orbs from something in the trees. I saw it going closer, but couldn't stop it before it slammed Metal across the ground." All Sonic could do was shake his head in disbelief in telling they were attacked by a dragon. He figured he would be believed at first. At least not before he heard shouts in the ER room.

Both of the two of them went to see the cause, Sonic realizing it was Garchomp looking for them. Garchomp had an upset look on its face and silently approached Sonic. Garchomp dropped something in front of Sonic, then quickly disappeared out the door of the center. Sonic examined the object. There was a note with it as well. Sonic read it out loud.

_Dear Sonic and Metal:_

_Garchomp was sent to give you a gift to apologize about attacking you both._

_It wanted to let you both know it's sorry for harming you and that you are_

_welcome at the waterfall anytime. This is a rare item I found on one of my flights_

_a long time ago. It should help you later, if you need assistance from us you may call us with this orb ._

_The other object is a rare item you should keep safe. It is a fossil of a very rare_

_creature called Kabutops. May it serve you well._

_Best regards,_

_Rayquaza_

Sonic was puzzled. _ Kabutops? Wonder what that is? Ah. I won't worry about that now. At least I'm believed about a dragon attack. _Sonic examined both objects. One was a fossil of a creature with scythe-like arms and it looked to walk on two legs. The other was a sapphire orb that glowed softly.

Sonic decided to test if could speak through the orb as Skye claimed. " Skye can you hear me?" It was only a few seconds before he received a reply. "I can hear you Sonic. You doubt my words? How is Metal?" There was a long pause before he answered "He's really bad right now. Shoulders busted and broke his lower back in three places. The doctors think he'll be fine though." Sonic for a second thought he heard Skye curse "I am sorry for Garchomp causing such problems for you both. Sorry for the reaction it received when it gave you the items." Sonic rolled his eyes "It coulda've been worse but it's alright Rayquaza. Don't worry about it. Thanks for asking though. I'm sure Metal would appreciate it." With that, he bid Skye farewell and put the orb away.

Sonic went back in the room, even refusing later on to leave Metal alone at the hospital. He slept in a cot next to Metal that night, hoping tomorrow he'd be okay, or at least better than he was now. With that thought he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him for the moment.


	5. Meetings

**Fifth chapter is here! I updating often, while I still have the fire to do this so it stays updated. When I lose interest in something, it makes it hard to make myself update, so here's to more updates!!**

Sonic was still asleep by the time it was noon. He had actually fallen asleep out of exhaustion after last night.

**Flashback**

_Sonic had tried to sleep, but the concept seemed to flee him on every attempt. Giving up for temporary's sake, he sat himself on the chair next to Metal. For some time, all he did was absentmindedly stroke the fur near Metal's face. Sonic wondered what would happen to Metal tomorrow, unsure what to expect or do. "I sometimes wonder if you ever see me the way I do. I see you in my dreams, right alongside me. I wonder whether you ever even think of me." Sonic felt that he was scaring Metal off and it hurt him badly. Before long, tears were streaming down Sonic's face, crying in silence alone in the dark room. "I hope you love me they way I do. I don't know what I'd do without you Metal. You mean everything to me. I would do anything for you." Sonic could no longer control the tears. He sat on the chair, tears streaming from his eyes, whimpering in anguish, hoping for his Metal to be okay. "Well, at least I know I'll see you in my dreams so I'll see you there..." With that, Sonic laid on the cot and finally fell asleep._

**End flashback**

Sonic awoke with a start, swearing he heard someone call his name. But when he looked around, he was alone in the room with Metal, whose eyes were still closed. _I could swear someone called me. But there's no one here but me. Maybe I was hearing things. It must have been in my head or something..._His thoughts were cut off by him hearing his name called. "Are you there hedgehog or are you deaf!? Answer me if you can hear me!" There was an irritated but sarcastic tone to his voice. Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'm here Metal. In fact, I'm right next to you so there's no need to shout." Sonic shook his head, trying to get his ears to stop ringing.

It was then Metal opened his eyes. " I called you four times you idiot! Are you ignoring me or what?"

"No, I was still asleep was all." Sonic could not believe that Metal had a sense of humor. He always seemed like Mr. Serious. "Can we leave yet? I hate this place..." This made Sonic grin, "Not until the doctor says so Metal. Sorry." Metal had an unhappy look on his face "The sooner the better. I HATE hospitals. They scare me." Metal whimpered, giving Sonic the puppy dog look. This made Sonic laugh, seeing how desperate Metal was to leave. "I can see how much longer you have to be here if it makes you feel any better." Sonic had a laugh in his voice "I'll be right back Metal." Metal's head moved to watch him leave the room.

_He stayed here the whole night? I wonder why he'd do that for me. Perhaps this what having friends is like? But I really wonder...does he like me the way I think and hope he does? Or am I just a friend and nothing more? _Metal's thoughts were cut off when he noticed the doctor had come in, along with Sonic. "You are cleared to leave Metal. However...you need to stay on your back for a whole month. That ways, your back and shoulder can hear properly." Metal cringed. This meant the hedgehog would be at his house a month or more! Sonic noticed his expression and informed him they would be staying at his house, not Metal's. Metal decided to just accept it, without arguing.

Sonic took the orb from his bag to call Skye. As soon as Metal saw it, he somehow made the connection between the orb and Skye. "No flying again!" He groaned. Sonic only grinned. "Its either that, or run, which would hurt ten times worse." Metal groaned, knowing Sonic was right. Sonic helped Metal get on Skye when she came. All Metal did was hold on to Sonic for dear life while they were flown to Sonic's house.

Amazingly, Metal's stuff was neatly piled on the couch, already waiting for him. Skye explained; "I had Giratina get your things Metal. They can go through walls so the house is still locked as it has been all night." Metal rolled his eyes at her "Next time tell me you're doing that please." Sonic was still holding Metal in his arms, which made Metal blush madly. Skye noticed his face was red. "Your face is red Metal.." Metal had hoped no one noticed. "Are you hot Metal?" Metal had a large amount of relief, knowing that Skye didn't realize why his face was really red. He decided to play along. "A bit hot. I'll be okay though. It's cool in here."

Little Senasa ran up to him, showing how much she had missed him. Sonic only raised an eyebrow. "Whose this Metal?" Sonic knelt down and offered his hand to her. "That's my Senasa. I hope you don't mind her...Oh and Diatina. You won't likely see her though. She's nocturnal and has an attitude problem." Sonic just gave him a blank look. "...okay I'll believe that. Where is she?" Metal looked around, spotting Diatina's eyes poking out of the wall. "She's in the wall over there." Metal pointed to the left of where Sonic was. Sonic looked over the wall where he was pointing, and surly enough, there were two blue eyes poking out of the wall. "...Hm. How big is it?" "Diatina come."

A large dragon-like creature came from the wall. It was taller than the house even! It had large black wings that looked torn. It was dark blue, with a large gemstone in the center of its chest. It stood on six legs, had a long tail and had what looked like necklaces and bracelets on its body. It also had a very large silver colored head that was not only wide, but fairly long. Sonic could only stare. Parts of its body couldn't fit in the room, yet however, things its body couldn't fit in its body went through the object it was touching, like a ghost.

Sonic could only stare. "She only comes out on my command or at night. She may come out in other cases when she feels like it, but she won't hurt you at all. She'll more likely ignore you." Metal patted her side "She's very loyal to me as well, and may like you if I do eventually." _Another dragon. Just perfect. It figures something would get in the way of Metal's attention. _Sonic hoped that meant Diatina wouldn't force him away from Metal, being overprotective of him so much that he couldn't get close.


	6. Regrets

**The sixth chapter already! I did six chapters in three days! Yay for me!!**

The first few weeks were pretty uneventful, Sonic making sure that Metal was well taken care of, and Metal accepting Sonic's help. He still was in a decent amount of pain, but with the pain meds and more importantly, Sonic's help was making it along just fine. Metal had even let Sonic sleep near him, which by Metal's claim, was for just in case he needed Sonic. Sonic seemed to think otherwise though, and refused to sleep anywhere else. Metal didn't seem to mind though, as he slept in Sonic's arms most nights. It took some time for Metal to even realize he was doing this, the medication making his thinking not as clear as normal.

At one time, when Sonic had gone out to the grocery, Metal finally realized what had been occurring the last four weeks. _I don't believe I slept that close to him! Am I losing my mind letting myself do that? Christ... Sonic probably knows how I feel now. Perhaps it won't be that bad...At least I know it doesn't surprise Sonic. Perhaps that means he loves me...? _ The door opening snapped Metal from his thoughts. "You still alive in here Metal?" Sonic asked jokingly. "I still think so...hold on, I'll check my pulse. Yep I'm still alive. I still have a pulse." Metal couldn't help but laugh. He wasn't afraid of Sonic seeing his sense of humor. Besides..Sonic had asked if he was still alive, so it seemed appropriate.

Sonic shook his head, an amused look on his face. _Metal is like a little kid sometimes, I swear. _ Sonic had started to notice Metal was starting to open himself up, which was a very good sign. Metal was known for not being very open about anything, and was well known for not talking much. One wouldn't guess that now looking at Metal. At Sonic's suggestion, Metal joined a forum. He made sure to not forget to check his messages every day, sometimes staying online for hours at a time. Not only that, but he had made some new friends at a party he went to with Sonic, most of the people attending being gamers, which he enjoyed.

A few days later, he went to Metal's room, amazed to find Metal had gotten up, without help, to groom his Diatina. Metal was sitting on a stool, using a brush that had gravel on it. There was a mat covering the floor, so that the gravel wouldn't make a total mess. Diatina saw him before Metal even noticed him. Metal turned to look only when he noticed Diatina looking at something.

Sonic was staring at him. "What?" Metal had a confused look on his face. "..Nothing. Just surprised to see you all the way up for once. Usually your in bed on your laptop." Metal shrugged his shoulders. "No excuse for not grooming Diatina properly." Metal continued to groom it. Sonic just sat and watched him groom it. Metal was careful in making sure he got every spot of Diatina's body perfectly. He knew Diatina hated it when he wasn't Complete on its grooming. It fact, a few times, Diatina bit him because it was upset he hadn't done as well as it wanted. Metal didn't need any more injuries than he had already.

By the time the next four weeks passed, Metal's shoulder had healed and his back was almost as well. For this Metal was glad. He was tired of staying in the same room like he had all month. That, and he was tired of the side effects of the pain medication. It would be good to feel normal again. Then again...that meant going back home and Sonic leaving again.


	7. Setbacks and time

**Another update! Yay!**

**Metal: it's a freaking miracle! You actually updated!**

**Kitana: puts a fist to Metal's face If you want more bruises, keep talking!**

**Metal: Eep! I'll keep quiet! No punches please!**

**Sonic: shakes head Start the chapter already! Before someone gets hurt! --'**

That night,Metal couldn't sleep at all. He knew tomorrow that Sonic would take him home and he'd be back where he started. Lonely and by himself. He realized how much he loved to be with Sonic and how Sonic had told him things he hadn't even told his other friends before, like how he had a crush on Amy when people thought he saw her as a mere annoyance. Or how he'd known that Shadow was afraid of females, as Shadow had told him personally.

_Tomorrow I'll be alone again...why do I always end up alone? I wish I could stay here longer... _Metal decided to give up on sleeping. He silently got out of bed, being careful not to disturb Sonic, walking downstairs and sitting on the sofa. All he did was sit there silently, not knowing what to do.

It wasn't long before Sonic had followed him downstairs to see where he was going. He sat next to Metal on the couch, his eyes half open, considering Sonic was still half asleep. Sonic leaned on Metal's shoulder, attempting to fall back asleep, regardless of how Metal was sleeping, or, rather, Sonic sleeping and Metal staring into the darkness. He finally said something to Metal after staying in the same position for another five full minutes.

"Why you awake for Metal? Can't wait to go home?" there was a large amount of disappointment in his voice "I hope you can at least wait till morning to go." Sonic's eyes were staring down at the floor, something Metal noticed. "Sorry Sonic. Its just hard to leave." Metal and Sonic locked eyes briefly. "you can stay anytime you want Metal.." Metal stiffened "Don't make this harder than it already is!" There were tears in Metal's eyes, or at least Sonic thought he saw tears as Metal raced downstairs. Senasa and Diatina were both glaring at him. They both walked away from him, joining Metal in the basement. "Don't go. Diatina, Senasa, please..." They both ignored him, leaving Sonic alone upstairs.

Sonic just sat alone in the darkness, a blank look on his face trying to figure what had just happened. _What did I say wrong? What upset Metal so much? I wish he'd tell me what I did wrong...I thought we finally had 'us'. I guess he still is bitter about our past rivalry._ Sonic shook his head _Wish he loved me as I do him...I'll never know now. _Sonic couldn't hold it back any longer. Within a few seconds, tears were streaming down his face. He stayed there for awhile, not realizing Diatina was watching him in the wall. Diatina silently watched Sonic as he dashed upstairs to the bedroom alone.

The next day, Metal woke up in the basement. He then remembered the night before, regretting doing that to Sonic. Metal decided to go upstairs to get his things ready to go home, but he found all his things put neatly on the couch, all ready to go. Sonic was outside, sitting next to Skye, who would be taking him home. Metal noticed Sonic's quills were styled different today, a large majority of Sonic's quills covering his eyes and face. He wasn't wearing his usual white gloves either, wearing finger-less black leather gloves. Even his usual shoes were replaced by sleek black boots. Metal wondered why Sonic was changing his look so much today.

Sonic didn't even wave goodbye. All he could do was stare at the ground in silence. This upset Metal, assuming Sonic hated him now. _Who can blame him for hating me. I deserve it for being so harsh on him last night. I guess there's no 'us' now. Pity . I thought we had something. _Tears were streaming down his face by the time he returned home. He got off Skye wordlessly and walked inside. Metal trudged upstairs to his bedroom, locked the door and wept. Metal's mind was a complete mess. It was torn between his love for Sonic and his regret of pushing him away. He locked himself in his room for days before Mephiles finally went through it to get to him. "Why'd you lock yourself in your room..." he started to ask, but shut himself up when he saw the cold look in Metal's eyes. It looked like he was in a trance even. _What could make Metal so upset? He looks like more of a demon than I do. Must have been fairly hard on him. Better watch what I say. Don't want him attempting suicide or anything. _Mephiles decided to change the subject. "You doing anything today Metal?" It was some time before he received an answer "Nothing at all." Mephiles looked coolly at him "I got a Wii...wanna play some games?" Metal nodded "sure, why not. I need to restore my sanity."

The rest off the afternoon Metal spent playing video games with Mephiles. Even when his mind wasn't focused on his game-playing, Metal destroyed Mephiles every game they played. The few games he lost he let Mephiles win. Mephiles decided it would be fun to skateboard the day after, knowing that almost always put Metal's mood higher.

The next few weeks were full of things that Mephiles had planned to do. They surfed. They hiked some trails. They even went skiing in a more northern area, finally giving up and snowboarding instead. By the time they were done for the second week, Metal felt exhausted from too many activities and told Mephiles he wanted to take a week break for himself.


	8. Relief

**Next chapter! The lemon should be in three or four chapters. I'm gonna hate writing it too! ( I'm such a sissy baby!)**

Metal hadn't heard from Sonic in over a month since he'd left. Metal decided to write him a letter to ask him about how he'd been and to know the truth of if Sonic hated him or not. He wrote everything he was thinking, wondering or just wanting to tell to someone. It ended being ten pages by the time he was finished, which made Metal worry that Sonic wouldn't want to read that much. He decided he didn't care to redo it, and sent Diatina to deliver it to him.

Diatina, using its shadow force, let itself in Sonic's house. It silently went in the wall, looking room by room for him. She finally found Sonic sitting in his room staring at the ceiling. She observed him for a long time, placing the note on the bedside table. He muttered something silently about Metal, something along the lines of wondering what was going on with him. He didn't see the note on the table either. In fact, he walked past it multiple times. It wasn't until Diatina knocked a ball Metal had left onto the floor that he noticed. Diatina kept herself in the wall, as usual. Sonic stared at the ball,picking it up and feeling the texture of it in his fingers. _Wonder how this fell off? Can't fall off by itself, its sitting in a stand. Hm. Who cares...I'll put it back on the stand. _

It was then Sonic noticed the note on the table that had his name on it. He recognized the handwriting as Metal's, opening it quickly to see what had been written about. The note seemed very long...ten pages after he had counted. _He wrote ten pages for what reason!? Christ...he must have a hell of a lot to say with ten pages! _ Sonic read through it, careful not to miss any details. It told of the things he'd done with Mephiles and some other such things. Some things seemed like Metal ranting, while others sounded like he wasn't sure what he was asking or talking about. _Half of this letter doesn't make sense much...then again...Metal was never real great in the writing and English department. _Sonic could only shake his head in amusement at his attempt. He noticed the last thing mentioned was he wanted Sonic to call him to talk.

Before Sonic called Metal however, he fell asleep for about an hour. When he did finally wake up, the clock said 11:30 am. Sonic decided to call Metal back. It was some time before Metal answered, picking up the phone on the last ring. "hello Metal speaking." Sonic could help but laugh "Hi metal." Metal almost didn't recognize Sonic's voice. His voice was very hoarse and weak, not to mention he could barely hear him. "Hi Sonic...what's wrong with your voice? I can barely hear you." Sonic cleared his voice "can you hear me better now? Sorry, I'm sick right now and I'm losing my voice along with it." Metal decided to ask him some things that were in the letter. "Do you hate me still?" Sonic was dead silent. "What makes you think I hate you? I thought you hated me for pushing you too far the night before you left." Sonic thought about that night "Do Diatina and Senasa still hate me?" Metal rolled his eyes "Senasa will get over it. Diatina never hated you though. It saw everything you did after I went downstairs apparently." _It was hiding in the wall. It figures I didn't notice it. _"Would like me to help you Sonic? I can come if you like..." Sonic's eyes widened "I'd like that Metal thanks." With that, they hung up.

Metal gather his things, grabbed Senasa and Diatina's pokeball and the dragon orb. "Skye, think you can take me to Sonic's house?" There was a pause "of course I can!" Within a few minutes, Skye had picked him up and dropped him at Sonic's doorstep. Metal put the orb away and knocked at the door. It took awhile for Sonic to answer, and Metal was surprised by his condition. Sonic had the quills on the left side in bandages, as well as down most of his left side. He looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days either. Sonic was staring at him, then motioning for him to come inside.

"Sonic you look awful. Something wrong?" Metal stared at him "Sorry just been sick Metal." Metal touched the bandages on his quills. "These bandages say otherwise. Tell me what happened this time." Sonic frowned and his face was red "I burned myself by accident the day after you left. I was trying to cook macaroni and tipped it over with my elbow on me." Metal was amused by this "I certainly hope you received medical care for this." He nodded "I went to the ER as soon as it happened. They gave me antibiotics so it wouldn't get infected, but I got sick afterwards." Metal could only shake his head "So I'm not the only one miserable. I'm taking antibiotics for a sinus infection. It gives me a massive headache too." Metal rubbed his temples, trying to make the pain go away.

"That sucks Metal. I've had one before and its no fun at all." Metal wished it would just go away already...this was the sixth day in a row since he had gotten it. Sonic was dragged gently upstairs by Metal and was put into bed to rest. Before Sonic could protest, Metal had gotten an ear thermometer and taken his temperature. "you are staying in bed now, your temperature is 102.4 degrees Fahrenheit." Sonic was afraid of this "But I don't wanna!" he protested. Metal shook his head "when your temperature is 100 or lower you may get up." With that he left the room, deciding to fix Sonic something to eat. He fixed Sonic some homemade chicken soup and was going to carry it upstairs when he decided to put something else in it. Mephiles had used a sleeping potion on him once, so Metal decided to add two drops to knock Sonic out with.

Within five minutes of Sonic finishing, he was out like a light. Metal wasn't surprised how little it took to do the job either. He knew Sonic hadn't slept in days, as Sonic had told him so. He said it was because of the burns that made it hard to fall asleep. Metal wasn't at all surprised at this, as he had a lot of problems sleeping when he had that back injury.


	9. Love found

**Chapter nine is here! I don't believe its only three chapters till the lemon! I gotta steel my nerves for that one...**

**Metal: you sissy!**

**Kitana: I will choose to ignore you this time Metal...**

**Metal:...**

**Kitana: Hey Luxray! Come here girl!**

**Metal: ?**

**Kitana: Iron tail Luxray!**

**Metal: dodges Ha! You missed!**

**Kitana: points behind metal No, but that one didn't!**

**Metal: Oh shit...**

**Kitana: That way he's only knocked out till I'm ready to tolerate him.**

**Sonic: How can the story move along if you knocked him out?**

**Kitana:...uh...start chapter?**

Sonic was out for the remainder of the day from the potion. Metal was surprised how long though, as it was meant to only knock him out a few hours, five at most. Yet it was now 10 p.m., and he was still out cold . Metal finally decided to go to sleep himself, sleeping next to Sonic as usual. "Good night love Sonic." Metal turned to Sonic, carefully pulling Sonic into his arms and falling asleep.

Metal awoke at 10 the next morning, finding Sonic sleeping soundly still. Metal decided to fix the two of them something. His movement, however, awoke Sonic, who stirred in his sleep. Within a few seconds, green orbs met red, staring without words briefly. Sonic finally realized what he was looking at, smiling and looking at him. "Morning Metal." He spoke in a tired voice "Sleep well? I know I sure as hell did." Metal couldn't help but laugh " That's good you are feeling better then. Want something decent for lunch?" Sonic only nodded, giving Metal a look that told him he was starving.

Sonic followed him downstairs, deciding he didn't want to wait for Metal to fix something random. When he entered the kitchen, Metal had started making waffles. "Would you like chocolate chips in yours or fruit on it instead?" Sonic was surprised Metal was so good at ideas for breakfast. "Chocolate sounds perfect!" It was only a short time before Metal had both of their waffles done. _These waffles are huge! I've never seen ones so big! _Sonic was now eating what to him was the biggest waffle in existence to him. They were even using some kind of different syrup.

"What kind of syrup is this Metal?" Sonic couldn't quite figure what kind it was. "A special honey maple kind I buy at Kitana's base. Her friend Gwen makes it." Sonic didn't have a reply, as he was stuffing his face full of food. Metal was horrified by this "Christ Sonic! You act like you haven't eaten in months!" Sonic stopped dead and stared. Metal had a look of disgust on his face. "Could you possibly eat like you have some manners please?" Sonic blushed, feeling stupid for not showing manners in front Metal. Sonic swallowed the food in his mouth. "Sorry Metal I'll be good." He had a tone of sarcasm in his voice "That's rude of me to do that in front of others." For this, Metal was grateful.

Within a few minutes, they had both finished, Metal cleaning the dishes and silverware. Sonic couldn't help but watch him. _God he is so damn sexy! I can't take my eyes off him for very long! Why can't I stop thinking about him? Hm. I hope he stays longer...That way, he'll be mine! _Sonic shook the thoughts from his head _I gotta stop thinking those thoughts...then again, I can't stop thinking about Metal. What am I? Amy? God, I gotta pull myself together before I say something stupid! _Metal was concerned at how quiet Sonic had become _Wonder why he's looking at my like that? I can't imagine why he's doing that unless...is he checking me out?! Then again, I am checking him out right now. His back is turned from me, but why can't I stop staring at him? Damnit! _It was then their eyes locked with one another. Metal could swear the longer he stared at Sonic, the more he felt he was madly blushing at Sonic's attention. Sonic finally looked away, Metal realizing Sonic's face was probably as red as his. There was a long silence before Sonic spoke.

"Wanna go do something Metal?" His face was redder than Shadow's quills. Then again...so was his. All Metal could do was nod in response. Sonic gently grabbed Metal's wrist, pulling him to the couch in the living room. They sat there for a long time, saying nothing. Metal noticed he was excited for some reason. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he felt flushed in the face. Sonic was even holding him in his arms. Metal sat there, feeling unable to move or react.

Sonic knew it was finally his chance to show Metal everything he felt about him. He pulled Metal close, his lips contacting Metal's. For what seemed like forever, they kissed, the rest of the world being forgotten around them. Metal finally broke the action, not saying a word. "What was that?!" Sonic frowned at this. "That was called a kiss. You don't know that?" Metal couldn't answer. His voice leaving him "I take it you want me to go upstairs?" He rose to leave, but was pulled back down by Metal. "I don't know what that was...but I liked it." Metal's voice was barely a whisper. Sonic could only respond with locking his lips with Metal's. Finally, Metal felt he was where he belonged. He felt at ease, warm in Sonic's embrace. When he could no longer stay awake, he fell asleep, safe in his love's arms.


	10. Lemon chapter

**Chapter ten! Aww! Wasn't the last chapter sweet? I love doing stories like this! I also decided to do the lemon chapter sooner than I said originally. This chapter will end the rest of last chapter, then on to the lemon!**

Sonic was pleased at Metal's reaction to the kiss. He could only look down at Metal sleeping in his arms. He decided to let Metal sleep, hoping to show him other things Sonic knew Metal didn't know about. It was only 11, so he placed Metal on the couch, put a blanket over him and went and grabbed his Ipod from the charger. He sat on the sofa directly across from where Metal was sleeping and listened to his music.

Metal slept till late afternoon, waking to realize Sonic was no longer there. He looked up to see Sonic sitting across from him. His eyes were closed and he had his headphones on his head. "Must have fallen asleep listening to his music." he told himself out loud. Somehow, Sonic heard him, taking his headphones off his his head. "I wasn't asleep, just listening to my music." Metal could only grin at him, a look of mischief in his eyes. Sonic wondered what he had in mind. _Why is he giving me that look I wonder? Although I like that look still. Maybe he'll wanna have some fun later tonight? _The thought made Sonic grin widely at Metal, wondering how he'd react to sex. Metal raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what that look in Sonic's eyes meant.

Dinner was pretty quiet, the two of them not needing to say much. Most everything had already been said earlier. Sonic fixed dinner, as Metal had made breakfast and lunch later that afternoon. Metal gave him an interesting look, like he wanted to tell him something. "I...I have something to tell you." Metal shifted nervously "I've never told anyone this before...you can't tell anyone..okay?" Sonic noticed the uneasy look in Metal's eyes. "Okay, I promise not to tell anybody." It was a long time before Metal spoke "I am different than you in a way you may never imagine..." he trailed of "I..I'm cross gendered." Metal looked at the floor, expecting Sonic to either laugh, or not believe him. "Is that a problem to you?" Sonic shook his head "That's actually pretty cool in my opinion Metal." He had a blank look on his face "But, what does that exactly mean?"

Metal was surprised Sonic hadn't heard of it. _I thought he knew everything about that which deals with family and breeding. Hm. I didn't see this coming at all..._ He glanced back at Sonic "It means I'm male, except I breed like a female." Sonic had a wide eyed look on his face. "You can have kids? That's something I've never heard of!" Metal nodded "I would say so, but I thought you would have heard of it before." Sonic shook his head "Never in my life!" _Kick ass! That means we can have our own family! I bet we could beat one of the girls even! _Sonic had a lustful look on his face "Wanna go upstairs and have a little fun Metal?" Sonic hoped he knew what HE was talking about.

Metal pretended to deeply ponder what Sonic had said. _He's asking me to do what? Wait. He's asking for sex? Oh god. What did I get myself into telling him that? Then again...that means he claims me as his. I guess I could fill that proposition._ Metal nodded "Game time already? Let me get myself together and you will get your game." Sonic's eyes widened as he watched Metal head upstairs to their room. Sonic obviously followed him, wondering whether Metal knew what he was doing.

Metal was sitting on the bed waiting for him when he entered the room. "I will win this Metal. No way I'm gonna lose!" Metal gave him a cool look "We'll see hedgehog." Sonic sat on the bed next to him, tugging at Metal's shirt to get it off. Metal allowed him to remove it, along with his other clothes. Metal slowly unbuttoned Sonic's top, throwing it across the room.

It didn't take long for them to get into it. Sonic started by running his fingers down Metal's back, then licking his quills on his back. Metal could only groan in sheer pleasure, begging for more. Sonic was only too glad to comply. He then ran his fingers across Metal's quills, him then licking his ears. Metal arched his back, inviting Sonic to go further. Sonic then rubbed his shoulders, making Metal quiver in pleasure. Sonic could only giggle softly, amused at how much Metal was turned on. He then gently turned Metal over, tracing a random pattern down his chest. Metal purred at his touch, lightly grabbing his wrist. Metal pulled him towards himself, licking Sonic's neck along his jaw line. Sonic could only purr in response, letting Metal lick every inch of his face and ears.

It was then that Sonic noticed a scent he hadn't smelled before. He realized it was Metal, signifying Metal was turned on. Sonic decided to increase the speed of his game. He then twisted Metal's long fur around his fingers. He braided them a bit even. It wasn't long before Metal fought back, him brushing his hands down Sonic's sides. He then slid them down Sonic's back and up his shoulders. Sonic shivered in pleasure at the action. Metal then locked lips with him, them kissing lightly a few separate times.

They continued for what seemed like forever. They both were panting after, Sonic getting grabbed down by Metal and getting bit lightly along his neck. Sonic was amazed at how well Metal was keeping up. Metal had a lustful grin on his face. Metal then grabbed Sonic's shoulders and started to lightly brush his arms across his chest. He then licked his chest, Sonic relishing the pleasure of his lover.

Metal finally fell asleep when they were done, Sonic just watching him sleep. He knew both of them would be tired and sore tomorrow, not to mention Metal could get pregnant from it. Sonic wasn't worried though. He knew from talks he'd had with Metal before that he loved and wanted kids. Sonic didn't mind the idea himself. He wondered if the others would understand about it. He dreaded what Shadow would say about it. _I certainly hope Shadow doesn't offend Metal about it. If he does, I might snap. He has no right to mess with Metal about it. _Then again, unknown to them both, Shadow and Mephiles had done the same thing that same night, both with the same result as Metal.

Shadow was thinking about what the others would think of him having kids. Most knew him as someone who hated kids, something barely tolerable. He knew otherwise. _I really don't care what Sonic will have to say about me having children like a female. I am the ultimate life and am awesome enough to do that as well as everything else. Plus, he can't beat me, regardless of who his mate is. So I don't care. _Mephiles broke him out of his thoughts "Something wrong Shadow? You're so quiet." Shadow turned his head towards him. "Just thinking about tonight Mephiles." Mephiles looked at him coolly "Hopefully I've given the ultimate life at least some challenge" he said in a seductive tone. Shadow laughed softly "More than enough Mephiles." Shadow turned towards Mephiles, closing his eyes. Mephiles stayed awake for a short time, watching his lover sleep. With a contented sigh, Mephiles closed his eyes and fell asleep next to him.


	11. illness

**Chapter eleven! And so starts the MPREG part of the story! I'm gonna enjoy a little torture after that last chapter I did! Shadow and Metal are gonna feel my wrath!! There is Mephadow in this as well from here on out! Well that, and Silvamy.**

**Kitana: disclaimer! I don't own Sonic, Mephiles, Shadow or Metal sonic. I do own Diatina, Senasa, Sutera the kids and The living Metal.**

The next morning, Sonic awoke, he realized how tired he was from the night before. His body was sore and he had a massive headache that told him he might have done too much. Then again, nothing was too much to bear for the sake of his lover, who was pleased of how he had done him. He sleepily turned his head to face Metal, who was still sleeping soundly. He watched Metal's chest slowly rise and fall with each breath, listening to him breath in and out. Sonic felt like he could watch him forever.

Within a few minutes, Metal's eyes opened, his eyes softcrimson orbs. He tried to speak, but found he had no voice. Sonic assumed he was tired still, figuring Metal's loss of a voice showed his suggestion. Metal only laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. It took his some time, but he finally managed to speak, if only softly. "I had the best night of my life last night. Although now I'm more sore than anything." he softly laughed "We will see what happens next of this." Metal rolled out of bed, grabbing his clothes from the dresser drawer.

Sonic wondered how long it would be before they knew if Metal was pregnant or not. _I wonder what the first signs are? I guess we'll know for sure in the next few weeks or so. _Metal took a long time to get dressed, long after Sonic had gone downstairs. He used his time alone to think about last night. _I wonder...how long will it be before I know or not? That was...an exciting night we had. I hope I can say its true...I'll be glad when I am. _Metal trudged downstairs, grinding down the banister to the ground floor. Sonic didn't look up, his focus on fixing breakfast for them both.

"Took you long enough to get downstairs Metal. Couldn't decide what to wear?" he gave him an amused look "No, didn't want to wear something ordinary. Something that matches the way I feel today." Metal had a sappy grin on his face, his crimson eyes narrow, implying there was something going on in his head that Sonic didn't know about. Metal couldn't help but laugh at Sonic's blank look, knowing in his mind, his goal was to tease Sonic a little. Sonic raised an eyebrow at this "What are you up to Metal?" Metal cursed silently "Oh...nothing. Nothing at all." Metal put a completely innocent look on his face. He flitted his eyes for emphasis, making Sonic giggle.

It was over a month before anything changed between them. Metal started to become somewhat sluggish for some reason, Sonic wondering why his reaction time was so off. Sonic didn't take a second to tease him about it. "You're such a klutz Metal!" he said after Metal tripped over his own feet for the second time that day. Sonic went to the spot on the floor where Metal was face-down. "You okay?" Within a second of asking, Metal did a sweeping kick, landing Sonic on the floor next to him. "Now look who tripped!" Metal smirked at him, pleased with himself for proving him wrong. Sonic lightly bit him, Metal pulling his tail in retaliation. This went on for some time before the two of them started laughing. "Don't pull my quills next time." Sonic only grinned "I wouldn't if you didn't pull my tail Metal." Metal glared, knowing Sonic had won that.

Within a week, Metal was getting sick. Sonic figured Metal had caught something and made Metal go to bed for the day. _Odd. Metal's sick but he doesn't have a fever or anything. That's weird. Wonder what he's sick with? _Sonic figured it would go away within a week, so he never thought for a second what it could possibly mean.

Three weeks later though, Metal was STILL sick. Sonic felt sorry that Metal felt bad. Metal kept throwing up, mostly at times when he hadn't eaten anything. Otherwise, Metal was fine. Metal was staring to wonder if that meant what he thought it did. _Does this mean I am_ pregnant? _I sure hope not. I am so miserable...there's no way I can tolerate this nine months!_ Metal sure hoped this problem would go away soon, so he could feel better again.

Shadow, on the other hand, was starting to get sick as well. This made Mephiles wonder why Shadow had been sick for so long. He took Shadow's temperature and it was normal. The only symptom was Shadow seemed to get nauseated at odd times, feeling otherwise fine in between getting sick. Shadow was just as miserable as Metal was, barely eating anything. Shadow seemed to notice the odd pattern as well. _ It seems if I eat something small every few hours and wait it out, the nausea goes away. I've never heard of that though...wonder what's wrong with me? _He knew Mephiles was worried about him, but he was unsure how to calm him. Mephiles seemed panicked even, being extremely over-protective, trying to think of every possibility.

Sonic decided two days later to take Metal to a doctor who did not appreciate the concept. Doctors were something Metal hated. Well that and closed spaces, not to mention water. Doctors appointments meant he had two fears on at once,which he did not love the concept of. Sonic dragged Metal outside and decided to ask Metal how he wanted to go. "I would much prefer walking or running to flying thank you." Sonic shrugged his shoulders, letting Metal have his way this time, not wanting to risk him getting sick again.

By the time they arrived, Metal had throw up two more times on the way. They only continued when Metal was ready. Sonic was glad they left early, just incase they had to stop. As they arrived, Sonic and Shadow locked eyes. Sonic noticed how sick he looked, him having a trance like state and having almost no awareness to what was going on. Mephiles had a worried look on his face, wanting to ease Shadow and now Metal's, suffering. Sonic was bothered enough by Metal's strange behavior, but now he was worried about Shadow as well, hoping nothing serious was wrong with either of them.


	12. question answered

**Chapter twelve starts here! I feel so evil right now...all the more suffering for Metal and Shadow!**

Sonic tried all he could to not glance at Shadow. His eyes had a disturbing blank look, and his eyes were wandering randomly. It was only a short while later when both pairs were called in. Sonic and Mephiles had decided to go together, figuring the same thing was wrong with both of them. Metal and Shadow were both weighed and their height measured. They then went to a room and were given a basic health check. Mephiles knew if either of them knew they had to get blood drawn, they would labially panic. Thankfully, their lack of awareness made it no problem.

They were lastly taken to a room with two flat tables. They had someone come in to give them ultrasounds, to check for anything internal. Sonic had a strange feeling that he knew what was wrong with them. The man doing them yelped in surprised, seeing something he'd never seen before. "interesting..." He only shook his head in confusion "I've never seen this before, only heard of it in med school." Mephiles had a very worried look on his face, wondering if it was serious.

"I'm not certain how, but it seems both are pregnant." he shook his head "Not sure how though." Mephiles' eyes went wide "Pregnant? How?" Mephiles had a confused look on his face "That's impossible! I've never hear of males doing that!" Sonic could tell he was starting to panic. Mephiles' body was quivering out of panic. "I think I know" Both Mephiles and the doctor looked at him in explanation "Metal told me something about two months ago. He said he was cross-gendered. That means he's male but breeds like a female. Maybe that's what the reason is."

His explanation seemed to calm Mephiles dramatically. Mephiles was silent for a long time before speaking again. "And how many do we each have to worry about?" The doctor sighed "Well...Shadow has three of them..." Mephiles' eyes went wide "Holy shit! Three? You're sure?" He nodded "It's on the ultrasound." This made Sonic wonder what they would have. "The other one, Metal, has five babies."

Sonic couldn't believe his ears. _There's five of them?! Christ...Metal's not gonna like that...I think he would only want to tolerate one or two, not five! _Sonic shook his head and looked at Mephiles "At least we know why they've been sick so long." Mephiles had a look of disbelief on his face still, one of high shock. "How far are they?" The doctor looked at his file folder "Three months each." Sonic and Mephiles looked at each other, then their mates. "This might be harder than we first thought..." Sonic had shock in his voice.

It was then they realized Shadow and Metal had regained their awareness. Shadow was the first speak "What's going on? When did we get here?" Shadow was confused, last remembering him being at home. Sonic wasn't sure how they were going to tell them what was going on. Sonic went close to Metal where he could hear him and told him what was happening. It took a couple seconds for it to register in Metal's brain "wait. YOU SAID WHAT?!" Shadow only raised an eyebrow at this. Mephiles knew he'd freak as Metal had, but he had to tell him. He pulled Shadow in his arms and whispered what was happening. Shadow was stunned. _Did he tell me what I think he did?! I know we wanted kids but three? Damnit! _Sonic and Mephiles were staring waiting for a reaction "God damnit son of a bitch!"

Sonic wasn't surprised how Shadow reacted. He was known for cursing when something pissed him off or didn't go the way he wanted it to. Metal thought his outburst was amusing and started giggling hysterically about it. Shadow only glared at him, crossing his arms across his chest. Mephiles couldn't help but laugh at this. _It's like Shadow's having a temper tantrum! Baby. _Mephiles knew this would be the end of all four's sanity for a LONG time.

Metal was dead quiet on the way home. Sonic became worried, thinking Metal was scared and regretted doing it in the first place. "Wanna go get hot chocolate Metal?" It took him awhile to answer "I...I would like that Sonic." Sonic raced off to the coffee shop, Metal in his arms. Metal waited at a table outside for Sonic to return. It didn't take long either, Sonic silently giving him his drink. Metal hoped he hadn't upset Sonic about the whole thing. "sorry for freaking out like that. I would have never thought I would ever have that many." He shook his head in disbelief "If that's the way it is, then oh well." Sonic was surprised how well he was taking it, considering how he'd reacted earlier.

They only stayed at the coffee shop a short time longer, then racing home. Diatina was sitting outside, talking to Skye and Draco. Sutera was sitting in the tree in front of the kitchen window, sleeping while it waited for Metal to return. As soon as she spotted Metal, she tackled him in excitement. Metal was knocked across the ground a few feet, Sonic wondering if he was alright. Metal was laughing at the fact that Sutera was THAT happy to see him. Sutera sometimes didn't realize its own strength.

Metal seemed fine then, not seeming to be sick for the moment. "Feeling better Metal?" Metal nodded "Feeling just fine..." He apparently spoke too soon, Metal throwing up almost as soon as he had spoken. "...or not." Sonic could only shake his head and roll his eyes. Metal was fine after a couple seconds, wiping his mouth off. "Spoke too soon..." Skye could only look at him in concern. "You are okay Metal?" He nodded "It is only temporary Skye. Do not worry of it."

Metal went online as soon as they were home. He was looking up pregnancy symptoms so he would know what to expect. Sonic was sitting nearby, waiting for Metal to speak. "I found it." Sonic looked over his shoulder. "It says the first symptom is nausea. It occurs most often in the morning, or worst on an empty stomach. They call it morning sickness." He read to himself a bit "It says here it almost always goes away by the fourth month." Metal was relieved it didn't last the whole time. He read farther down the page, telling Sonic more things "The other symptoms later will be weight gain, cravings and mood swings..." Sonic's eyebrows raised "Cravings? What is that? Do I even want to know?" Metal rolled his eyes "It means I'll eat weird things. Like pickles and ice cream or something." Sonic was horrified "I certainly hope you don't eat that!" He had a look of disgust on his face "May be worse than that even." Metal wasn't surprised what happened next. Sonic fainted, the news apparently too much for him. "Hm...how am I not surprised?" Metal picked Sonic off the floor, set him on the bed and continued his research.

Mephiles was horrified as well about that same fact. Shadow even shivered at the concept. _How overweight will I get?! I didn't count on that at all. Then again...I never told Mephiles I could do this, so he's probably mad at me for it. _Mephiles seemed deep in thought, his pupils not visible. He always did that when he was deep in thought. His pupils reappeared suddenly, asking Shadow why he didn't say anything. "Why you not tell me Shadow? I didn't even know you could do that." Shadow shook his head "I figured you'd either laugh or not believe me. That's the reason...sorry Mephiles."

Mephiles couldn't stay angry at him for that. "Why are you even able to do that?" Shadow gave him a wide eyed look "The professor did it. That way, I could breed if my mate couldn't." Mephiles narrowed his eyes "That still makes no sense as to why." Shadow rolled his eyes "He wanted a legacy is why."

Shadow shrugged, not seeing why it was such a big deal.


	13. trouble starts

**Chapter thirteen is here! I'm so mean to Metal and Shadow!**

**Metal: damn straight you are! Giving me five?! Come on!**

**Shadow: Three is WAY too many for me...I already have to baby sit Mephiles!**

**Mephiles: Do not!**

**Shadow: Do too!**

**Metal:...SHUT UP ALREADY!! You are giving me a massive headache!!**

**Sonic:-.-' Disclaimer: Kitana doesn't own any of us!**

**Mephiles: If she did, me and Shadow would actually be doing what's in this story, as would Sonic and Metal.**

**Shadow: well that, and there would be some game you could play Mephiles and Metal as the main characters.**

Metal was playing his PSP by the time Sonic recovered. Sonic wondered what had happened and why he was on the bed when he didn't remember sitting on it, much less laying on it as he was now.Metal had his back turned to him, his focus dead on the game he was playing. It wasn't until Sonic put his arms around him that Metal looked up, pausing his game momentarily. "You took long enough to recover from that Sonic." Sonic did a slight glare at him "Some of that information was too much information. Things I didn't need to know Metal." Metal just grinned "You're such a sissy! I will be laughing if you passed out when Mephiles didn't!" Sonic gently shoved him "So...if he doesn't break, Shadow will! Shadow might even break before him even!"

Metal laughed, picturing Shadow panicking about the triplets. Then again, Metal had to remember he was having quintuplets. The thought made him shiver _Five is a bit much...I guess it is better than nothing...besides...I'm beating Shadow because of it so it may just work out. I hope I don't have to..._Sonic broke him out of his thoughts "By the way...the doctor said you have to do bed rest." _Damnit! I was hoping he would not tell me that! _"Do I have to?" Sonic nodded "it's for your own good Metal...sorry." Metal gave it up, knowing he couldn't get out of it.

**Mephiles' House**

Shadow wanted to go out, somewhere he could think. Before he took a step out of the bedroom even, Mephiles grabbed his wrist and pulled him on the bed. "You can't leave Shadow..." Shadow cocked his head, wondering why he was being stopped "Why?" Mephiles gave him a serious look "Bed rest. Doctor said so. You stay in here and lay down." Shadow was angered, knowing he had to stay in the room "for how long?" Mephiles sat close to him "Until its over Shadow." Shadow couldn't believe his ears "THE WHOLE TIME?! HELL NO I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR THE NEXT SIX MONTHS!!" Shadow shouted at the top of his voice, crossing his arms across his chest, glaring at Mephiles. Shadow flattened his ears against his head, making it as obvious as possible that he was NOT going to be happy about it. He kept his blazing red eyes glaring at Mephiles' green ones. "Your not getting out of this Shadow. This is what you get for not telling me about you being able to get pregnant." Mephiles rose from the bed and closed the door behind him, ignoring Shadow's shouts of not doing it.

**Sonic's house**

Sonic had made Metal lay back on the bed, although he wasn't as mean about it as Mephiles was. Then again, Metal was A LOT more cooperative than Shadow usually was, so it was unneeded to hark on him about it. Metal didn't mind for the moment, falling asleep shortly after he was told to lie down. Sonic watched him for a short time, watching the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed and noticing Metal starting to already show what was to come. Sonic quietly left the room, deciding to fix lunch knowing Metal would be hungry when he awoke.

**Mephiles' house**

It wasn't long before he couldn't hear Shadow anymore, assuming Shadow had fallen asleep. He quietly opened the door, not wishing to wake him. Shadow wasn't asleep though, just sitting on his back, staring at the ceiling talking to himself. Shadow didn't even glance at him, acting as if he wasn't in the room. Mephiles knew he was doing it because he didn't get his way. "Shadow..." No answer "Shadow!" Still no answer "Damnit Shadow! Damn answer me!" Shadow turned his head to look at him "Why should I answer? You won't listen to me." Mephiles face-palmed "Fine...be that way then. I don't want to talk to a grouch. We'll talk when you act your age." Mephiles rose to leave, but was pulled back down. Shadow pulled his arms around him and started to cry. Mephiles sighed and sat and rubbed his shoulders. "I'm not trying to be rude about it Shadow...its just you won't listen to me." Mephiles hugged him "I'm sorry Shadow...I shouldn't have yelled...I just lost my temper at you." He received no answer, as Shadow had fallen asleep in his arms, a tear in his eyes.

Mephiles wiped his tears and covered him and Shadow up. _This may be more difficult if we keep fighting. I better keep my cool better, or Shadow may not want to talk to me anymore. I'm tired now. I think perhaps I can find a way to be somehow be more flexible. I guess he can lay down anywhere as long as he's laying down. _With that thought, Mephiles closed his eyes and fell asleep as Shadow had.


	14. kisses and pillow fights

**Chapter 14!! I have clubs on Deviantart for these two pairings! Mephadow-fans and sonic-metal-club. In this chapter, in case anyone got lost, Shadow and Metal are 3 months pregnant. This is Sonetal and Mephadow not to mention Mpreg. Flamers will be ignored and will be given to my shiny male heatran to play with. Other than that....on with the chapter!**

**Mephiles house**

By the time Shadow woke up, Mephiles was already downstairs fixing them both something decent. Shadow decided he didn't want to wait for him to come back up, racing downstairs to the kitchen. Shadow cut his speed when he got downstairs, hoping to not tip Mephiles off that he was up. Shadow poked his head in the kitchen, find Mephiles making something, his back turned from Shadow. Shadow quietly snuck past the door, thinking he wouldn't be spotted. Just as he thought he didn't get caught, Mephiles called out to him. "I know you're there Shadow." This made Shadow dash to the living room, thinking he would be dragged upstairs again.

Mephiles calmly walked in the living room "You don't have to go upstairs, just as long as you're laying down, I don't see why you have to be in the bedroom the whole time." Shadow gave him a blank look "I thought I had to stay upstairs? Change your mind?" Mephiles shook his head "You still have to do it, but you can do it in any room you want." Shadow smirked "Can I go outside?" Mephiles rolled his eyes "Not unless you are laying down somehow. You have to stay at the house too, no going anywhere else Shadow." Shadow face palmed _At least I don't have to stay in the same room the whole time....I STILL can't leave though...ah damn, I was hoping to run around awhile to clear my head. Then again, if I start running full speed, Mephiles will never catch me! That, or I can sneak out at night and be back in an hour or so. _Mephiles saw the look on his face "Don't even try to sneak out Shadow. I will know if you do." Shadow acted like he didn't know what Mephiles was talking about "I know you hear me Shadow. If I find you snuck out, you will stay in your room the whole next week following it."

**Sonic's house**

Sonic went up to check if Metal was awake yet, as he had dinner ready. Metal was still asleep when he creeped in the room. Sonic figured he would be awake, complaining he was hungry. He gently woke him, being careful to keep out of the reach of his metal fingers. Metal had a tendency to lash out when awoken, so Sonic's caution was justified. As usual, he lashed out as soon as he was touched, missing Sonic's hand by inches. He had a half-awake look on his face, not really knowing what had touched him. Metal didn't take long to retreat under the covers again. "Oh no you don't!" Sonic took his pillow. Metal went completely under the covers this time, Sonic grabbing his ankles and pulling Metal off the bed onto the floor. Metal was none too happy of this, as he tried to kick out his ankles to make Sonic let go, but found Sonic had a high advantage.

Metal landed on the floor with a thump, giving Sonic a glare while he was at it. Sonic only laughed, thinking he was being a baby about it, all over getting woken up. Metal tried to pretend he didn't hear him laughing, but after trying his hardest to ignore him, started laughing himself. "Tell me why I must wake up?" Sonic grabbed his wrist gently "If you want dinner, you better wake up! All this over sleeping?" Metal grinned "If you told me that before I would have been up already. All you had to do was say so." Sonic could only face palm. Metal knew he had won this time, heading downstairs, beating Sonic there.

Dinner was over before long, Metal sleeping on the couch in the living room. Sonic only stared at him, watching him sleep. Metal had one arm over his face, the other across his stomach. He was snoring softly and breathing lightly. Sonic took a blanket off the other sofa and covered him with it, then picking Metal up and carrying him to the bedroom. He gently took his shoes off and placed Metal in bed. As soon as he was placed down, his eyes were wide open, looking at Sonic. They locked eyes for what seemed like forever. Metal tilted his head to one side "aww, I wasn't ready for sleep yet." Sonic poked him playfully in the stomach. This caused Metal to grab his arm and pull Sonic in bed with him. Within a second, Sonic was hit with a pillow to the face, Metal laughing. "I have the utmost advantage hedgehog! You cannot win over me!" By the time he was finished speaking, Metal was sitting on top of Sonic, a look of pride on his face. Sonic gently pushed Metal off of him, nearly pushing Metal off the bed by accident. Metal yelped at this, but Sonic grabbed him by the shoulders, not letting him fall. Sonic held him there for about two seconds then pulled Metal back up.

Sonic could only grin, pulling Metal in close for a kiss. Metal eased into it, deciding to dominate Sonic on it. Sonic however, didn't care and let Metal do what he liked. This continued for some time, before they had to separate, so they could catch their breaths. Metal was panting but had a lustful look on his face. This time, Sonic took his chance at the attack, catching Metal off guard, licking his muzzle and gently biting his neck a few times. Metal could only purr in pleasure, completely defenseless to Sonic's attack.

**Mephiles house**

Shadow was sitting on the couch watching Mephiles from the corner of his eye. He remembered the two plushies Sonic gave him the day they found out about the triplets. One was Shadow, the other was Mephiles. He raced upstairs, grabbing the stuffed animals from the bed. Shadow raced back downstairs, going to the kitchen where Mephiles was. He let his arms dangle, hiding the plushies. Shadow pulled the chair for himself next to Mephiles. Mephiles turned to look at him, wondering what he was up to. Shadow showed him the two stuffed animals, making the two plushies kiss each other. He then looked up at Mephiles. Shadow was grinning, which amused Mephiles.

He gently grabbed Shadow's wrist and pulled him close. Mephiles then locked lips with him, dominating Shadow's weakness. Shadow retaliated though, biting Mephiles gently on the quills closest to his reach. Shadow licked the crystals, continuing to attack, biting and licking his ears. The sensation made Mephiles purr. Mephiles ran his hands slowly down Shadow's back quills, making Shadow quiver in pleasure. "You have a strange way of asking for this."

Shadow fell asleep shortly after, showing his exhaustion. Mephiles softly laughed at this, picking Shadow up carefully, so as not to wake him. He took him to their room, passing by the empty room that would be, starting tomorrow, be the triplets' room. Mephiles removed Shadow's shoes, causing Shadow to purr in his sleep, then placing him on the bed under the covers. He then took his own shoes and sunglasses off and rolled into bed next to him. Mephiles turned the light in the bedroom off and fell asleep, like Shadow already had.


	15. mood swings and cravings

**Chapter 15! You will see Silver in this chapter! I decided to pair him with Blaze instead of Amy. This is because I killed her off in my mephilver story.**

**Sonic's house**

It had been a month since Metal first found out about the five. Today, him and Sonic were doing the baby room. They had already painted the room and were deciding on wall borders. Sonic wanted the borders with the teddy bears on it, but Metal liked the one with the blocks on it better. They finally decided to use the blocks as the base for the whole room. Sonic was doing most of the work, not wanting Metal to over-do it. This really angered Metal, thinking it was unfair to not be able to help to the extent he wanted.

Metal sat on the rocker in the room, a glare on his face. "It's only fourth month! I'm not helpless yet damnit!" This made Sonic stop what he was doing and turn towards him "I don't want to tire you out though...." Metal cut him off "I still have the same amount of energy blue idiot!" Metal was stomping his feet by then. It wasn't hard to tell he was losing his temper about it. Sonic could only stare at him.

"You hungry yet Metal?" Metal instantly snapped out of his outrage "Starving!" He went hyperactive a bit, jumping up and down like he was sugar high or something. Sonic only raised an eyebrow at him "Geeze Metal...hormonal much?" Metal didn't hear him though, racing to the kitchen and returning shortly later with something.

Metal had a bowl of chocolate ice cream in one hand, a box of blackberries and pepperoni in the other. Sonic could only turn away from him in disgust, not wanting to see him eat THAT. Metal seemed to not notice what he was eating either. "Uh...Metal....you know your eating ice cream with pepperoni on it...right?" Metal looked down at his bowl, then back at Sonic "I am fully aware what I'm eating Sonic. It sounded good to me." Metal went back to eating, ignoring Sonic as if his current 'meal' was the only thing in existence. Sonic could only try to ignore him, focusing on finishing the room.

**Mephiles house**

Mephiles couldn't watch him eat. Shadow was eating pizza with marshmallows and chocolate sauce on it. Shadow, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy eating it, not noticing Mephiles' reaction at first. Shadow did notice later, a blank look on his features. "Something wrong Meph?" Shadow tilted his head. Mephiles pointed at what he had in his hands. "You're eating pizza..." Shadow shrugged his shoulders "So?" Mephiles continued "It has marshmallows and chocolate on it!" This caused Shadow to look at his plate, then back at Mephiles. "It tastes fine for some reason to me." Mephiles could only cringe at this, wondering what possessed him to think it was even fathomable as something to eat.

Mephiles tried his best to ignore him, finishing building the bookcase he was working on. The two of them had finished most of the room already, only needing to build the three cribs for the babies. Shadow had been stubborn and had told Mephiles what the room was going to look like, giving him no say in the matter. Shadow claimed that because he was the one carrying, that it was his right to choose. Mephiles decided to not argue about it, knowing Shadow would throw a temper tantrum over not getting his way AGAIN. He had done it the day before, when Mephiles decided to get stuffed animals he decided he didn't like. Mephiles had gotten stuffed puppies, but Shadow wanted stuffed kitties.

Mephiles finally did what Shadow wanted after Shadow had started yelling when his request was ignored. Shadow had a look of dominance after he had won, acting like he was king of the universe. He couldn't believe how much of a bossy hedgehog Shadow was being. He figured it was his hormones doing that. He was always know as bossy, but not even close to the extent he was now.

**Sonic's house**

Metal by the time Sonic was done with the bookcase, was busy re-arranging the cribs he built. He put the blue ones in a line at first, then deciding it was an awkward setup. He then put them in a circle and still wasn't happy with it. He sat back in the rocker, an irritated look on his face. "How are we supposed to put an uneven number in this room and make it not look strange?" Sonic only laughed at this "Okay Mr. Perfectionist it doesn't really matter." This caused him to glare at Sonic "I want it that way is why!" Metal crossed his arms, glaring at Sonic for not seeing it his way. He assumed Sonic would agree with it. "I believe I have a right to tell you what to do about it. I have to not only carry, but go through child birth as well, so I have the right to have my way." Sonic could only roll his eyes at this, a 'you-have-to-be-kidding' look at him being in charge.

Sonic couldn't believe he was letting Metal have his way. _Metal is being such a complainer today. I don't believe how bossy he's being either. He's usually pretty even tempered....must be those 'mood swings' he mentioned last month. _He wasn't sure if he could take Metal doing this for five more months or not, but he hoped he didn't say something that would set Metal's temper off. Metal was known for being fairly calm and keeping his temper in check, but if he did lose it, he was really nasty. Making Metal loose his temper was asking to get your ass kicked or at least yelled at. He only hoped Mephiles was surviving on his end, knowing Shadow was ten times worse, and that was WITHOUT the mood swings and hormones he was overcharged with.

**I just realized I forgot Silver...oh well, he'll be in the next one, for sure! Thanks to raelogan and all of my reviewers! I couldn't survive without you and my fans!**


	16. Fist fight

**I know its been awhile between updates for this, but I'm flipping between this and my mephilver story. I had a writer's block in the middle of updating the next chapter for about a few days, but its done now. The chapters will also be longer!**

**Sonic's house**

Metal was the first one up, figuring he'd get breakfast before Sonic woke up. Besides, Metal was hungry and he didn't feel like waiting for Sonic. Thankfully, he didn't get sick like usual. Metal grabbed his cereal, preferring Lucky Charms to the others, some of which he was unsure if anyone in the house ate. He went in the fridge and grabbed milk and caramel sauce from the cabinet to put on his cereal.

He quietly ate, remembering the real reason he was up early, as he wasn't much of a morning person....hedgehog.

**Flashback**

_Metal was, as always, sleeping in Sonic's arms, when he though he felt Sonic poking his stomach. He ignored it at first, later poking an eye open to see what he wanted. The only problem...Sonic was turned away from him, soft snores being heard from him. Metal decided to get up, as he was awake now. He felt it not soon after again, making a mental note to tell Sonic about it. _

**End flashback**

Metal wondered what it was he felt earlier. _I hope its not a problem. Oh well...maybe it may be a good thing. _Sonic didn't appear downstairs until Metal was on his third bowl of cereal. Sonic seemed surprised he was up so early. "Any reason you're down here so early? You usually wait till I drag you out of bed." Metal looked at his spoon, not answering for a long time. "Something woke me up this morning, but I don't know what it was." Sonic gave him an interested look "What was it like?" Metal thought a moment "It was like...like something was touching me. May just be getting paranoid." Sonic pulled Metal in his arms, putting his arms around Metal's stomach. Nothing happened for a few seconds, Metal then feeling it again. "There it was! What is that?" Sonic only laughed at his cluelessness. "It's not a bad thing Metal. In fact, its a really good thing." Metal only gave him a blank look, so Sonic continued "Its the babies kicking."

Metal was suddenly quiet for a long time. "Is that what it is? While I would say its wonderful...its getting on my nerves! Make it stop." Sonic rolled his eyes, rubbing Metal's back for awhile. This not only made the babies stop, it made Metal fall asleep in his arms. Sonic only shook his head and carried Metal upstairs.

**Mephiles' house**

Shadow was the first one up, pushing Mephiles out of bed to wake him. Mephiles groaned, not ready to get up yet. "Get off the floor Meph. It's time for breakfast." Mephiles didn't move for awhile before getting off the floor, not bothering to get back in bed, knowing Shadow would drag him out again. Shadow was always the first up, making Mephiles get up most mornings when he didn't want to yet.

Shadow was sitting at the table when he finally got downstairs. The only thing was Shadow had an odd look on his face. His eyes were dilated and he was staring into space. "Something wrong?" Shadow came around, his eyes scanning the room, ending his glance at Mephiles. "I thought I sensed something..." Shadow shook his head, then feeling it again. "What is that damnit?!" Mephiles pulled Shadow to him, feeling it too. "I have no idea...Maybe Sonic will know?" Shadow grabbed the phone and speed dialed Sonic's house.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Sonic..."_

"_...Something wrong Shadow?"_

"_We don't understand something..."_

"_I keep...feeling something....know what it is?"_

"_...."_

"_Where's Metal?"_

"_Sleeping."_

"_hm."_

"_Its not a bad thing Shadow. Its only the babies."_

"_You're sure?"_

"_yes. Metal asked me the same thing earlier."_

"_Okay...thanks.." _ There was a knock at the door _"Get the door Mephiles!"_

Sonic could hear him still,telling Shadow he had it. _"I'll call you later...actually..wanna come over you and Metal?"_

"_Sure Shadow." _ With that, they hung up. Sonic had finished eating breakfast by now, deciding to get Metal up AGAIN. Sonic found Metal sleeping under the bed for some reason, pulling Metal by the ankles to get him. Metal just looked at him, a half awake look on his face. "Where are we going to now?" Sonic put his shoes on him "Shadow's house. He wants to see you again. That, and you have another ultrasound today. I let you skip the last one, so you're not getting out of it."

Metal didn't argue either. They used Skye to fly to Shadow's house so Metal didn't have to run. She didn't seem surprised by it either, even though she wasn't told about it. When asked how she knew, she shifted her eyes at them "There's word all around about it. I was actually asked it by some humans and told them I was uninformed." Metal rolled his eyes at that "I hope the doctor doesn't know." Skye shrugged her shoulders "I'm sure he's heard it from someone." Sonic closed his eyes in thought "Dr. Eggman better not even THINK of touching Metal or the babies!"

Skye shook her head "He will not touch you and red eyes, I will make sure of it." Metal shivered at the thought _I hope Skye is right. I don't want the babies to go through what I had to with him. _Metal wasn't worried though, knowing his mate was Sonic the hedgehog made him feel safer about it. It wasn't long before they were at Shadow's doorstep, Skye congratulating them on their babies and wishing them luck.

Mephiles let them in, sitting them in the living room. Shadow was sitting on the couch, a book in his hands, while Silver and Blaze were sitting across from him. Sonic was surprised to see them, knowing he hadn't seen them since the end of the Solaris incident. "Long time no see!" Silver hugged him, glad to see him. "I heard about everything from Shadow about you both. That's cool!" It didn't take long for him to realize Blaze was pregnant too, like everyone else. Shadow was still looking at his book, which Sonic found was a book of baby names from which Shadow was writing names on a list that he liked. Metal pushed the book down slightly "Hello Shadow...care to actually acknowledge others are here?"

Shadow just stared briefly at him, then putting the book on the table "I'm borrowing it is why." Mephiles glared at him "I thought you wanted them over here?" This caused Metal to laugh "I thought we were the hormonal ones!" This caused Mephiles to glare at him and made Shadow comment "Look whose losing his cool..." Mephiles whipped his head to face him "Piss off Shadow. You're not helping!" Shadow just smirked "Touchy touchy..."

Mephiles face palmed "Go to sleep Shadow..." he pointed at Metal "Go back home!" Metal stuck his tounge at him "Make me!" Mephiles' eyebrow twitched "You are pushing my patience." Shadow poked him "So do I." Mephiles finally snapped "THAT'S IT!" Mephiles back handed Shadow, knocking him out with one swift action. This caused Silver to get off his seat. Mephiles was about to do the same to Metal, but Silver grabbed him by his quills "LET ME GO! I WASN'T FINISHED!" Silver dragged him upstairs even, but Mephiles got out of his grip and lunged at Metal.

Sonic decided he'd had enough and put a swift kick to Mephiles' chest, causing him to fall to the ground breathless. "That's enough!" It was Sonic's turn to lose his temper "You EVER lay one hand on him and I will drop you where you stand!" Metal had a terrified look on his look, scared by what was happening. Blaze noticed this and picked Shadow up, motioning to Metal to follow her up to Shadow's room. Sonic and Mephiles were left downstairs fighting.

Metal's body was shaking and he was whimpering. Blaze rubbed his shoulders "you gonna be alright?" Metal only cried into her, frightened by Sonic and Mephiles' anger. Blaze just held him for the time being, trying to comfort him. Shadow woke up shortly after, a glare on his face. His face softened At observing Metal's reaction to it. He rubbed his shoulders "It's fine Metal..." Shadow then glared again, getting up and heading downstairs. Blaze and Metal watched him, to see what he was doing.

Shadow went to where Sonic and Mephiles were fighting! Metal gasped "He's not..." He looked at Blaze "I think he is Metal..." Shadow pulled Mephiles towards him and growled very nastily, then attacking him. When he was done with Mephiles, he attacked Sonic, making them both end up on the ground in front of him. They were both cowering, knowing he was VERY angry. "IF YOU EVEN BREATHE WRONG I WILL RIP YOU BOTH LIMB FROM LIMB! STOP ACTING LIKE IDIOTS!" Mephiles quivered and Sonic just shook his head quickly. Metal and Blaze were downstairs by this time "Was that necessary?" Shadow glared at her "I felt like it." Metal was sitting on the ground, a sigh escaping his lips.

Sonic crawled over to him, hugging him and trying to comfort him. Metal whimpered again and gave him a terrified look. Sonic pulled him in his arms "I'm sorry Metal. I shouldn't have lost my temper." Metal pulled closer to Sonic, choosing to cry instead. Sonic picked him up and walked out the door, biding the others goodbye. "How about we run home instead?" Metal looked at his feet "What about the ultrasound?" Sonic face palmed "Shit...I forgot about that..."

Later that evening, Sonic was watching tv while Metal was using his laptop in his bedroom, Sutera at his feet sleeping. Metal was drinking tea, one hand over his stomach. He remembered his maternity appointment earlier _Five months already...seems like it wasn't too long ago when this started. I can't believe how overweight I am. Who would have guessed we would end up with five? Oh well, I guess it won't be very much longer...._Metal's thoughts were interrupted by Sutera pawing him. He put his tea on the bedside table and pet her absentmindedly, continuing his thoughts _I wonder if it will even be to full term? I wonder what labor will be like...I heard its very painful and scary...I hope its not too bad. _Metal had read about it on his laptop earlier and the thought of going through it intimidated him.

Metal started to feel a slight pain in his back. It was painful but it went away within a few minutes. This freaked him out, hoping it wasn't time already. He pulled up information about pregnancy he had saved on his computer, looking to make sure that wasn't what it was. He didn't want to tell Sonic that was what it was unless he was certain. _Around the fifth month, sometimes slight contractions can be felt. These contractions are felt for a few minutes, then subside. These are not a cause for concern. If, however, the contractions become stronger and closer together, it is the real thing. Otherwise, the contractions are not a thing to worry about. _Metal was relieved at this, the contractions stopping and not returning.

Metal hoped Shadow knew of this, knowing he'd panic about it. He decided to not mention the pains to Sonic either, knowing it would cause him to be paranoid. He remembered what Blaze had told him about herself _She's not having as many as we both are, but she is already at her eighth month. She would be the first, and it didn't take a genius to figure it made Silver nervous. _Sonic rushed upstairs a few minutes later "Silver just called Metal. Blaze is in labor." Metal stared at him, hoping him thinking about it didn't make it happen "How long ago?" Sonic looked up at the ceiling "Fifteen minutes ago is what he said." This relieved Metal _I'm glad I didn't jinx her. _Metal nodded "Hope she will be alright..."

**Mephiles house**

Mephiles and Shadow had also heard of Blaze. It didn't scare either of them, Shadow actually complaining he was starving. Mephiles rolled his eyes at him _Nothing intimidates him...not even knowing he'll be in labor like Blaze in a few months. _Mephiles decided to call Sonic to see if they wanted to join them for dinner. Shadow seemingly read his mind, picking the phone off the hook before Mephiles could.

"_This Metal, what do you need of?"_

Shadow only laughed _"Its Shadow. I am in need of speaking to Sonic." _He was trying to play with what Metal had said, causing Metal to laugh back

"_He is next to me."_

"_thanks."_

"_What is it Shadow?"_

"_Wanna come over for dinner?"_

"_..."_

"_Sure...why not? As long as we don't have happen what happened earlier."_

"_No problem there. Don't forget what I said to you both then."_

"_Gotcha. Be there shortly."_

Sonic hung the phone back up "Wanna go to Shadow's for dinner Metal? We won't have any fist fights." Metal tilted his head, giving Sonic a sappy grin "Fine, but if you fight, me and Shadow have the right to knock you both out." Sonic's eyes went wide "Fine, I guess so."

Luckily, dinner went without a hitch. Shadow and Metal both fell asleep on the couch afterwards, leaning on each other. Sonic watched them a few seconds, then pulling Mephiles in to see it. Mephiles couldn't help but laugh softly. "Perhaps you should take Metal home for the night Sonic." Sonic gently separated Shadow from Metal without waking either up, then called Sutera and chaos controlled back home.


	17. Illness and Kitana's base!

**That had to be the longest chapter ever! Shadow and Metal are in their fifth month now.**

**Mephiles house**

Shadow actually slept in that next day. He had both arms around his stomach and was sleeping on his back, soft snores being heard. Mephiles watched him, wondering how long it would be before it was time _I hope Shadow won't be uncooperative. He's known for it. Then again, Metal probably will do as he's told, knowing the pain won't end till he's finished. _

Shadow slept in till 3 pm even, Mephiles having to wake him for something to eat. Shadow grumbled, Mephiles waking caused the babies to start kicking, annoying Shadow. "Before you do anything else, make the babies stop!" Mephiles grabs Shadow's hips and starts rubbing his lower back, causing Shadow to purr. It also caused the babies to stop, much to Shadow's relief.

Mephiles took his plate downstairs when he was done, leaving Shadow to think. Shadow laid back down, his hands over his stomach, staring at the ceiling. _This wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, but it is fairly interesting to do. I wonder what the babies will look like? _Shadow paused, feeling a slight pain from one of the babies kicking _One of them at least has to have crystal claws like Mephiles...that must be what that stinging sensation is sometimes the babies kick. _Shadow laughed softly _I can't imagine what having the babies will be like if that's the case. I hope the crystals aren't hard or it will suck more than normal._

**Sonic's house**

Metal was, as usual, playing on his laptop. Metal could barely move anywhere these days, his extra body weight causing him to lose his balance too easily. In fact, his laptop was next to him, not being able to fit it on his lap anymore. _I know the first two things I'm doing once this is over. I'm going to get a cup of strong black coffee and start working out. _He felt a kick again, this one stinging a bit. _I wonder if its possible that one or more of the babies has claws? That doesn't seem possible, as my fingers are made of titanium and not living tissue. Then again...there's other parts I don't really have, including my brain that doesn't seem to be a problem to the babies._

Metal imagined the babies with metal fingers, something that made him laugh. _Imagine that? Ha! I'm sure they will simply have slender fingers like mine, not necessarily made of titanium. _Sonic was in the room at this time, staring at him. Metal didn't even notice, however, still thinking about the babies. Sonic took the opportunity to watch him. _He's really overweight, but still gorgeous as always. Wonder what he's thinking about? _Metal suddenly yelped in surprise, suddenly noticing Sonic. "Wh-how long have you been there?" Sonic grinned "A few minutes Metal. You zoned out." Metal sweat dropped "S-sorry. I was just thinking about something amusing."

Sonic gave him an interested look "About what Metal?" Metal giggled "I felt the babies and was imagining them with titanium claws. Stupid huh?"Sonic laughed "Metal claws?! That's so weird!" Metal grinned widely, then deciding to pin Sonic to the bed. Sonic had a surprised look on his face. "Any reason you're pinning me to the bed Metal?" Metal didn't answer, instead pressing his lips to Sonic's. They made out for some time, finally Metal stopping because he was tired. Metal found he had a headache now as well, laying next to Sonic. "you okay Metal?" Metal took awhile to answer "I am fine hedgehog. My head is killing me is all."

Sonic rubbed his whole body, hoping it would help him feel better. He seemed relaxed afterwards, letting Sonic rub his belly. Metal just laid next to him, purring softly. The phone suddenly rang, Sonic picking it off the hook.

"_Hello this is Sonic."_

"_I...I need your help Sonic." _It sounded like Shadow was upset about something

"_What's wrong Shadow?"_

"_Something's wrong with Mephiles..."_

"_I'll be over there shortly then...you okay?" _Sonic could only hear a whimper, Shadow finally breaking down. Sonic could hear his sobs in the background.

Sonic hung the phone up, telling Metal about the conversation "We need to check on them Metal...you care?" Metal shook his head "No, I don't. It will be good to get out somewhat for once." With that, Sonic picked Metal up and they chaos controlled to Shadow's house.

**Shadow's house**

Sonic and Metal ended up in the kitchen. They could hear Shadow sobbing, realizing it was coming from the living room. Shadow was laying on his side, tears in his eyes. Metal sat on the couch across from him, Sonic kneeling next to Shadow. Sonic rubbed his back for awhile, deciding to let Shadow cry a bit. Shadow finally could find the time to speak to them. "T-thanks for coming Sonic." Sonic looked at him softly "Where's Mephiles? I'll check him to see what's wrong." Shadow pointed upstairs "He's in the bedroom."

Sonic nodded and headed upstairs to where Mephiles was laying. Mephiles had been put on the bed by Shadow. He was sweating and his crystals were red. His breathing was shallow and he had his eyes tightly closed. Sonic put his hand to Mephiles' forehead _His temperature is blazing! Better see what the reading is. _He grabbed a thermometer, put it in Mephiles' mouth and waited. When the reading came up it was very high _102.7?! That's really bad! I should ask Shadow about anything else he noticed about Mephiles. _Sonic returned downstairs to ask Shadow what happened.

By the time he was back downstairs, Metal was sitting next to the couch Shadow was on and was rubbing Shadow's back, trying to make him feel better. Metal looked up as soon as Sonic appeared. "Shadow's got a fever and a headache now. He fell asleep, but I think he's sick somewhat as well." Sonic did notice another hedgehog on the side. He looked like Mephiles, but was transparent and had a worried look on his face. Metal turned to him "Its Dark...don't worry. He's the evil side of Mephiles, but isn't half bad. He's just worried about Mephiles and Shadow."

The other hedgehog spoke as well _"Will they both be alright? I tried as best as I could to help Shadow with Mephiles before you got here, but noticed Shadow's illness as well." _Sonic nodded at them "I'm calling Silver over here. He went to college a few years ago and got a degree in mobian medical care. I'm sure he can help." Sonic raced for the phone, dialing Silver's number and hoping he was free.

Luckily, Silver answered after the second ring "Need something Sonic?" Sonic described about what had happened at Shadow's house, Silver telling him he'd be right over. It didn't take long for Silver to arrive. Silver asked Sonic what his symptoms were, noticing Shadow's illness as well. Silver took notes on Shadow's symptoms, then moved upstairs to see Mephiles. Metal looked at Shadow's sleeping form _I wonder what's wrong with him and Mephiles? I hope they will be alright. _Silver was downstairs by then "Oddest symptoms I've seen. I'm not sure what is wrong with them. The symptoms don't match. I'm gonna call a specialist." Silver took his cell phone and called someone, describing the symptoms and hanging up. "I have someone who might know. We need to go to Kitana's base to see him." At Kitana's name, Metal's ears pricked up "You know her?" Silver shook his head "Not personally. I need to see Jarrod. He's the medic and computer technician there. He will know, if anybody."

Silver motioned to Sonic "Get Shadow and bring him. I'll get Mephiles." Sonic nodded, gently picking Shadow off the couch. Metal kept seated "Do I get a privilege to come?" Silver nodded "Yes, you do. I don't know how long this will take, if they have what I think they do." Metal gave him a blank look "which is..?" Silver shook his head "Hedgehog flu is what I mean Metal. Remember them talking about that in med school?" Metal nodded "I thought it was very rare though." Silver closed his eyes briefly "It was, but it's becoming more common lately." Metal frowned "Does that mean we have to get vaccinated too?" Silver rolled his eyes "You know how that illness works Metal. No vaccination and we could get sick like them."

Sonic was blank the whole time _I've never heard of that before. Sounds serious. Hope it won't hurt the babies. _Sonic shook his head "Would this hurt the babies?" Metal shook his head "No it would not Sonic. The treatment and vaccination is safe for them." Sonic sighed "Let's hurry then! The sooner we get there, the sooner they'll be okay." Silver activated his psychic powers and teleported them to the base.

**Kitana's base**

They ended up in a room with a large T.V and wood floors. There was a girl in the front of the T.V playing some type of video game. "What can I do for you boys?" The girl spoke without taking her eyes off the screen. Silver shook his head and spoke "I'm here to see Jarrod about two sick hedgehogs." She paused her game, looking at him "Jarrod? I can take you to him. Come, this way."

They ended in a lab with a tall elf typing at a large computer. "Any reason your rushing miss Kitana?" He commented to Kitana in a heavy British accent, earning him only a quick reply. "We have two hedgehogs here..." Jarrod glanced at her "I know already!" Kitana glared at him "Smart ass! How do you know?!" Kitana pulled a sword on him, making Jarrod shake his head and pull HIS sword out in response "They called me earlier!" By this time, they had their swords clashed against each other.

Sonic and Metal looked at each other, then back at the two fighters. Sonic shakes his head "Maybe we should come back when you're both less busy." Kitana glared at him "I'm sorry if he's smart assed!" Jarrod glared as well "Sorry miss Kitana's a bitch!" This caused her to whip her head and hit him with some ball of energy, hitting him into a console across the room. Jarrod ended on the floor harshly "That was uncalled for!" Kitana stuck her tongue at him "I did it anyway!" Kitana ended up racing upstairs to avoid him.

Jarrod picked himself off the floor, dusted himself off, and straightened his helmet "Now that she's gone, I'll get their treatments started mate." He gently put Shadow and Mephiles on two tables in the room, putting I.V.'s in their arms and putting a drip bag near them both, full of an antibiotic that would cure them. Sonic only watched silently as he hooked them up to I.V.'s and typed on a console. He grabbed Metal by the wrist "Let's explore for awhile!" Jarrod stopped him "I need to vaccinate you both." Sonic shrugged his shoulders "Fine with me."

Afterwards, Metal took Sonic down to talk with some people he'd made friends with before, first going down to see Link. Link's door was closed and there was a note on the door: _Out Training. _Metal just shrugged and dragged Sonic to a lower area, ending up in what looked like a forest! After walking a distance, you could hear the clashing of weapons. Link was in the clearing fighting with what looked like a mobian version of a scorpion. The scorpion had a giant battle axe in her claws and seemed to have Link on the defensive. She finally hit him into a tree and pinned him, leaving Link no escape route. She helped him up and dusted him off, a look of pride on her face.

"That was a wonderful training session Link. Keep working on your stamina and speed and you may win next time!" Link bowed to his opponent, running towards Metal "Hey! Long time no see Metaru! How ya been?" Metal shook hands with him "Fine. I have been very busy lately." Link grinned "I heard! You got pregnant! Wish I could do that...oh well, I'll be a parent soon too!" Link glanced to the scorpion "That's my girl Scorpio. This is her seventh month.!" Scorpio was sitting on the ground nearby, looking very tired "She's a rough one too! Loves to train even more than me!"

Metal sat by her "Your very strong still I see." She looked up at him and smirked "yeah, then again, this baby gets in the way now." Metal nodded in agreement "No kidding! I can barely do anything now!" Link blinked "You already know her?" Metal nodded "She's Kitana's Drapion. Of course I know her. Her and Ramparados were the first two friends I made here, well, other then you, Jarrod and Kitana!" Scorpio shook her head "you always find things like that out last Link..." Link sweat dropped "So...I'm kinda slow sometimes..."

Sonic went and sat next to Scorpio "What are you again?" Scorpio smiled softly "I'll show you." Scorpio walked slightly from him and began to glow. When the glow had faded, all you could see was a large scorpion with a long tail. Drapion tilted her head and looked at him "This is the real me." Within seconds, she was back to the other form "Can't stay in the original form too long. This is the only reason I can breed like you. Normally, Drapions lay eggs." Sonic sweat dropped "they lay eggs? How are you pregnant like Metal then?" Scorpio grinned "I can alter my form to a mobian-like Drapion, thus making me breed like a mobian while in this form."

Metal was under the waterfall, swimming in the water by the time Sonic found him "This water's warm..." Sonic only shook his head "I didn't know you liked water so much!" Metal gave Sonic a mischievous look "I would have more fun if you joined me..." Sonic flattened his ears against his head in fear "I don't really like water...." Metal didn't even hear him, Metal grabbing Sonic by the ankles and dragging him in. Sonic tried to resist, but found he had no way to prevent being dragged in, there being nothing to hold on to. He realized the water wasn't too deep and was pleasantly warm. Metal pulled him under the waterfall and pulled him into a kiss.

Sonic let Metal dominate this time, enjoying his time with him alone. _Metal sure is playful today...I wonder if he wants something? He usually on does that this much when he wants something from me, or wants me to do something. I wonder..._"Sonic! Are you toning me out or something?! Answer if you are listening!" Sonic snapped out of his thoughts "Huh?" Metal giggled "I was asking if you care to go check on the others?" Sonic sweat dropped "Uh, sure. Let's go!"

When the arrived in the room upstairs, Shadow was sitting in the front area, doing nothing in particular. You could hear someone yelling in back. Metal sat next to him "What is all of that yelling for?" Shadow laughed softly "Mephiles is doing it because he woke up and had an I.V in his arm." Metal giggled "Still hates needles I see! He's such a baby!" Metal decided to go in back to make him stop yelling.

Mephiles had Jarrod a large distance away from him and was threatening him with his claws "Get this needle out of my arm or I'll rip you apart!" Metal walked in at this time, a sappy grin on his face "How can he if your not letting him come close to take the needle out?" Mephiles sweat dropped "I have no idea Metal..." He finally allowed Jarrod to get close without threatening him so the I.V could be taken out, which took less then a second. Jarrod shook his head "And people wonder why I'm so stressed..." Mephiles tilted his head "So, what you and Sonic do while we were in here?" Metal described the forest room and who was in the room that he knew. "Would you like to go there before we leave?" Mephiles nodded and headed towards the front were Shadow was waiting patiently.


	18. Labor of Love

**It has been forever since I wrote chapters for this….sorry!^^;**

A month afterwards, the four of them were at Sonics' house, all eating lunch. Shadow was acting like he hadn't eaten in days, and Sonic was playing with his food. Mephiles was finished, but Metal was picking at his food, not caring to eat any more then was already gone. Sonic gave him a worried look, knowing it was seventh month and hoping nothing was wrong with him "You okay Metaru? Not like you to not eat everything…" Metal shrugged "I am simply done eating….nothing more." Mephiles glared at Shadow "Stop playing with your food….you have a lack of manners showing…"

Shadow only grinned at him, flicking a piece of food at him playfully "I feel like it…I'm expected to act mature way too often Mephiles…." Mephiles sighed _Just…great….Shadow has certainly lost his mind since a while back…._Shadow stared at Sonic, choosing to flick some food at him, causing the two of them to start a food fight. Metal sighed and looked at Mephiles "Are we the only ones who have any maturity or brains? Good lord…." Mephiles only face palmed "I am NOT cleaning up that mess….they are…"

This caused Shadow to throw another piece of food at Mephiles, hoping he would join, and frowning when he didn't "What's wrong Meph?" Mephiles sighed "You're being a child…" Shadow blinked, giving him a mischievous grin "We could go and make some time up…" Mephiles laughed "Ah…a challenge…finally!" Shadow grinned at him, racing to the living room, Mephiles chasing after him. Metal sighed _So much for mature….this group is strange. Then again…all hell will break loose soon from this kid thing starting…_Sonic stared at him, studying Metal intently _He sure is a lot….more mature suddenly…must mean I did something stupid again…*sigh* this always happens…._

Metal grinned at him, pulling him into a long kiss, which caused sonic to moan in pleasure. Metal snickered, letting his hands slide down Sonics' back and to his ass, lightly grabbing his tail and playing with it. Sonic nibbled his ear, causing him to growl in pleasure. Shadow and Mephiles were staring at them by this point "Damn….get a room if you're going to do that!" Mephiles had a disgusted look on his face. Sonic narrowed his eyes "Our house, our rules."

Mephiles held his head "At least don't let everyone else see that…it's disturbing!" Shadow snickered "Sex sounds good right now, but not allowed to…damn babies…" This caused everyone in the room to stare at him "What? I'm only saying what everyone else is thinking!" Metal nervously laughed "He is right…you know…" This caused everyone in the room to start laughing, knowing it was the dead truth, and choosing to not ignore it. Mephiles picked Shadow up shortly afterwards, disappearing back home.

Metal snickered "Seems we scared them off….just like I wanted!" Sonic grabbed him by the shoulders "Shall we continue?" Metal's tail wagged happily, going back to the couch and making out. Metal fell asleep a half hour later, Sonic deciding to cover him with a blanket, as it was only noon. Sonic picked up the list of names the two of them had put together, deciding to give it a look over again, as the babies would arrive soon. Some of the names were obviously ones Metal had come up with randomly, while others were well thought out. Sonic snickered softly _Some of these names don't make any sense….some of them are after animals even….geeze…Metal sure isn't very good at names…I better add some too, just to sure… _Sonic spent the next hour writing names he thought of and adding them to the list, not wanting or liking some of the names he had seen.

It was a few hours later until Metal awoke again, intently studying Sonic writing on the list _He seems to want to be certain the babies have proper names….Then again…they will be here very soon, so he has a reason I guess…_Metal felt a jab, causing him to rub his stomach lightly _It seems they know what I'm thinking….as always…smart babies… _ Sonic still failed to notice him, being completely focused on his current task of 'correcting' the list. Metal sighed _His focus can be amazing sometimes….sad it is always when he does not need it…._Metal felt another jab, this one more painful than the last one.

Metal whimpered _that jab….is stronger than anyone I ever remember feeling…I wonder if that's bad…Ah! Damn…not already…_Metal rubbed his back a bit, causing the jabbing to stop. Metal noticed his head hurt though, and that he didn't feel….right somehow…Metal sighed "I don't…feel well anymore…" This caused Sonic to look at him "What's wrong?" Metal laid down "I feel…sick for some reason…I am unsure as to why…" Sonic felt his forehead "You have a slight fever Metal. Doesn't seem like it would hurt the babies, though." Sonic grabbed his wrist and gently dragged him upstairs "Lay down awhile…maybe you'll feel better later…" Metal nodded and fell asleep for the time being.

He awoke two hours later, his back hurting for some reason. Metal rubbed it, hoping to make the numb pain go away, but the rubbing seemed to fail to improve the pain. What was worse, the pain was getting worse, little by little. By the time he called for Sonic, tears were streaming down his face from the pain he was feeling. Sonic rubbed his shoulders "What's wrong? Are you okay?!" Metal cried out in pain, prompting Sonic to call his doctor. Metal whimpered _I have never felt this much pain in my entire existence! And it keeps getting more painful! I guess this is it then…it is time for the babies to come…._The only thing that broke him out of his thoughts was a painful contraction, causing him to grit his teeth in pain. Sonic put his shoes on him "Let's move Metal!"

At the hospital, Metal was enduring the pain the best he could, but it was still difficult to bear. His doctor checked his dilation and was surprised after only five minutes that he was almost dilated! Sonic was worried, but he was confident he could make it. Metal was trying his best to not pass out, but he really wanted the pain to end as quickly as possible. Metal wanted to desperately end it, and started to push even before he was prompted to do so "Jeeze Metal….don't be so impatient!" Metal was prompted a short time later, starting with them first one.

Metal couldn't help but cry out, letting his pain drive him _The sooner…the better! I can only take this pain so much longer…_Sonic was holding his hand, even though Metal's claws were digging into his flesh out of the pain. Sonic sighed _this is gonna be a long day….hope Shadow's not soon….Mephiles will freak! _ Sonic used a cloth on Metal's forehead, removing the sweat from it, Metal panting, but nodding slightly at him. The first baby was almost there, Sonic seeing the crown of its head "Come on…almost done with the first one Metal!" Metal sighed _the first one….this is gonna take awhile…damnit…_

You could finally hear the cries of the first baby, a little girl. She was screaming her head off, in fact. The doctor cleaned her off and handed her to an assistant, then returning again. It was a long time before another was born….two hours later, in fact. The second was also a girl, who was very quiet. Metal closed his eyes briefly _wonder why she is so quiet? Oh well…._The third, born three hours later, was a boy, while the next was also a boy. It wasn't until the last that Metal found himself losing the strength to continue, passing out. Luckily, the last baby was far enough out that it could be pulled out by Sonic. The second he grabbed it, it slammed into him, knocking him into the wall. Sonic caught it though and examined it "Another girl….damn….you must have been in a real hurry to get there baby!"

Metal was laying on the bed, an oxygen mask on his face and was breathing shallowly. Sonic worried about him "Will…he be okay?" She nodded "He's only tired…don't worry." Sonic looked at the five babies _Two boys and three girls…hm…Metal will be very happy. I hope he wakes up soon…we need to name them, and I'm worried about him…._Sonic glanced at his bloody hand that he had received from Metal's too tight grip _Man he held on hard…I better get this fixed. _Sonic looked at Metal's doctor "I need bandages…Metal tore my hand up a bit." One of the assistants cleaned his hand off, stopped the bleeding, and wrapped bandages around the wound, tying it loosely. Sonic found himself studying one of the babies, the last born girl _She sure was in a hurry to be born…hehe…just as much a hurry as mom was to get it finished!_

Metal awoke a half hour later, his tired red eyes looking into Sonic's emerald ones. He tilted his head, looking at Sonic, his voice sounding weak "It….is it over?" Sonic nodded and pointed towards the babies that were being brought to his bedside. The oldest, a girl, was pure white, save for the tips of her extremities were colored blue. Her quills were rigid and her ears short. Metal glanced at her "She is….Sydney." He saw the second, the quiet one "Harmony…does not cry much…." He looked at the third and fourth, the only boys of the litter "The third is…Skye, while the fourth is….Christopher." Sonic then gave him the last little girl to hold, and told him what had happened after he had passed out, making Metal laugh a bit "Certainly was an impatient girl…you name her Sonic…" Sonic glanced at her, the little girl cooing in happiness at him. Sonic kissed her and smiled "Destiny is her name…it sounds like a perfect name for her…" Metal nodded his head "They are…such beautiful, perfect little ones Sonic." Sonic nodded "They sure are Metal…ya did good love."


	19. Babies!

**Yay! All five babies are here finally! Shadow gets to suffer next…**

Metal held Harmony, letting her suck his fingers, even though he now had slobber on him. Sonic grinned at him "You are getting slimed Metal…." Metal shook his head "That is the reason napkins were invented for…" Harmony was staring at him, giggling at something unknown, perhaps something only she thought was amusing. Sonic was holding Skye, his long tail wrapped around his arm, his wings at rest. Sonic let his fingers slide down the columns of feathers, causing Skye to purr in contentment. Sonic snickered "Skye sure likes his wings stroked…" Metal gave him a blank look "What I want to know is, how they have wings and such long tails to begin with….certainly isn't from me…" Sonic cocked his head slightly, a large grin coming about him "I can tell you how…"

Metal stared at him "Explain if you know better Sonic…" Sonic nodded "It's from me Metal…I'm part Purity hedgehog, part Melody hedgehog…the wings and long tails come from my Purity side, while the tipping is the Melody side…you're half Melody too, plus your intelligence is high….they might be smarter then your average babies…" Metal glanced at Harmony's fingers, then noticing they were long and slender and silver colored, almost like his own claws "S-she….really does have claws! I knew something weird would happen…." Sonic sighed "So it really did happen….huh. Wonder what else they got…lemme see…Sydney has metal arms and legs? What the—"

Metal glanced at Harmony "She has it too….the boys seem to only have metal arms and legs…how strange…" Sonic closed his eyes in thought _I wonder….are their arms really made of metal, or is that the way their skin appears? That's crazy…Shadow and Mephiles won't believe this til they see it! I can hardly believe it myself…_Metal petted Sydney, who's bed was near him, causing her to giggle in delight at him, her little wings flittering happily. Sonic figured it was time to call Shadow and tell him about it, knowing he would want to see the babies.

"_hello?"_

"Hi Shadow! You awake?"

"_Hell no…its 4a.m…what the hell are you calling so early for?"_

"I know it's early….but I figured you wanted to know…the babies are here!"

"…_.That's nice…."_

*sigh* "Shadow…"

"_Wait…did you just say what I think you just said?!"_

"That the babies are here? You heard right Shadow…geeze man…slow today?"

"_I heard it….just took awhile to realize WHAT you had said….hearing's working faster then my realization right now…"_

"It's okay Shadow….you can go back to sleep if you want…."

"_Naw…gonna wake up Mephiles….meet you there soon Sonic…what room are you?"_

"Room A-14. I'll be waiting then!"

Sonic hung up his cell phone, then noticing Metal had fallen asleep with Harmony in his arms. Sonic decided to leave Metal be, knowing he was very tired and needed sleep even more then Sonic did. Sonic sat around and waited, Shadow and Mephiles appearing fifteen minutes later. Mephiles looked like he was trying to stay awake, while Shadow seemed to be not tired at all. Shadow tilted his head at him "You have any problems, you and him?" Sonic shook his head "At the end, Metal passed out in the middle of birthing the last one, but I tried to pull her out, and she spin dashed me into a wall!" Shadow laughed "I hope you caught her?" Sonic nodded "Yeah, but just barely…"

Mephiles stroked Metal's face, causing him to awake in reaction to touch "Hm? Oh…Mephiles…Shadow…" Mephiles gave him a wide smile "Looks like you made it….good job Metal!" Mephiles glanced at Harmony, still sleeping in his arms "Aww…look at her…she's so adorable…What's her name?" Metal picked her up and handed her to Mephiles "Her name is Harmony…she is the quiet one…" Mephiles careful cradled her, kissing her softly "She's so beautiful…" Shadow was silently observing him, Sonic deciding to let him hold Skye "He's one of the boys…his name is Skye!"

Baby Skye stared into Shadow's eyes, then deciding he liked him, went on to start giggling at him. Shadow gave a rare genuine smile at him "He likes me…he's such a handsome boy Sonic…" Skye wrapped his long tail around his arm, causing Shadow to give a blank look "You have a very long tail….what's with his arms and legs?" Sonic shrugged "Not 100% sure yet…his tail is long like mine, and that's also where his wings came from." Shadow gave him a half-puzzled look "I'm going to pretend I know what you're talking about Sonic…" Sonic decided it was time to show all of them his true self, his left hand across his chest in a fist. Sonic's hand began to glow, bathing him in a soft light. The soft light then enveloped him, making him unseeable.

Sydney was awoken by this, and seeing the light, started to giggle hysterically. Sonic finally reappeared into view, his body being mostly white, with blue tipping. His formerly short tail was now very long, and he had three pairs of glimmering wings. Sonic's ears were longer, and bent at the tips. He still had his shining emerald eyes, looking at them calmly. Sonic grinned "I haven't used this form in 150 years man…." Shadow stared at him "H-how old are you really?" Sonic shrugged "Pretty old Shadz…380 years old." Shadow's jaw dropped "380?! H-how's that possible?!" Sonic cocked his head at him "I'm ageless is how…not immortal though…" Mephiles twitched "I always wondered why I was paranoid around you…"

Sonic nodded "I could kill you if needed…but I have no reason to do so." Shadow glared at him "You better not harm Mephiles…I need him!" Sonic shook his head "Not going to Shadow…don't worry…not all shades are bad." Shadow gave him a blank look "Shade? What's that?" Mephiles closed his eyes in frustration "The hedgehog type I belong to…" Shadow blinked "What does that make me then?" Sonic laughed nervously "Who knows….if we knew what type of hedgehog your DNA came from, we might have an idea…I assume speed and chaos hedgehog…although chaos hedgehog is stretching it…that type is extinct." Shadow flattened his ears at this "Extinct? Why?"

Sonic sighed "their type was eliminated in the angels versus demons war….most of the survivors bred with other types, creating a non-pure strain of hedgehogs with chaos energy. They were no longer of pure type, so the type as a whole disappeared, but instead, showed up in the DNA of other types." Shadow sighed "So…they still have bloodline, just they are no longer pure of that type?" Sonic nodded "Some types show it, some don't…it's unknown why…" Mephiles sighed heavily "Shade, demon and Purity types are most likely to show chaos hedgehog tendencies…types like water and fire hedgehogs almost never show it on the other hand…" Sonic nodded "Some types are more in tune to such abilities then others….who knows? You could even be of rare pure type Shadow. There are pure chaos hedgehogs, but they are extremely rare."

Shadow glanced at one of the other babies, and upon spotting another boy, and picked him up alongside his brother Skye. Christopher tilted his head at Shadow, then deciding he was satisfied, l went back to snoozing over his shoulder.


	20. Old friends and arguements!

**Aww….Shadow is being so hormonal in that last chapter, not acting like his usual self!^^**

Shadow and Mephiles went home an hour later, talking about the babies, excitedly. Shadow laughed nervously "That will soon be me in there Mephiles…I'm due in two months…" Mephiles nodded "The triplets will be a handful to say the least…I feel more sorry for them then us in that respect…" Shadow laughed "Three screaming kids…great Mephiles!" Mephiles scratched his head "I wonder how long their sanity will last with five babies? Probably not too long…they are going to be tired for a long time. Lack of sleep will get to them sooner or later…" Shadow sighed heavily "Speaking of sleep…let's get some more before its too late Mephiles…" Mephiles nodded, using chaos control to transport them home.

Metal decided to get some sleep, Sonic already asleep and the babies gone to the maternity care unit for awhile. Metal watched Sonic sleep in the corner _He seems so…peaceful. He is well pleased with the results, as am I. I can't wait to show them to my brothers…Mekkion will be happy! I should get some sleep…I cannot keep awake any longer…._with that, Metal drifted off to sleep.

Later that afternoon, a strange hedgehog came to see them. He was a white hedgehog with spiked up quills, armor on his body, a sword and a long tail that has a ragged fin on it. He had green eyes, like Sonic did and seemed a proud type, judging by his posture. He had a bouquet of flowers in his arm, which he set on the table next to Metal's bedside. Metal 's ears twitched at him "And who are you? It is nice of you to visit us but…" The hedgehog bowed "I am Caliburn…I am one of Sonic's friends." Metal blinked "You must be the sacred one…Sonic has mentioned you multiple times. He said you made him a knight." Caliburn nodded "Turned a knave into a knight…nary an easy job….Sonic is a lazy squire…" Metal giggled "I know…he's so lazy sometimes…but he's mine…so I am willing to bend the rules for his sake."

Caliburn poked Sonic, who flinched at him, but did not awaken. Caliburn pulled his sword out and gave Sonic a slight shock from the blade, causing Sonic to yelp. Sonic's quills were a mess, and his eyes were half open. He glared at Caliburn, then softened his features upon seeing who had awoken him "Caliburn? What are you doing outside of Camelot?" Caliburn shrugged "I could nary forget to visit you and your mate squire. Nor could I miss seeing your little ones." Sonic nodded "It's great to see you again Caliburn! Anyone else here with you?" Caliburn nodded "Look over there…"

There were three other knights, one being Sir Lancelot, one being Sir Galahad, and the last being one Sonic couldn't identify. The last was a taller hedgehog, one with wings. He reminded Sonic of Mephiles somewhat, being the same colors as him. Sonic stared at him "Who's the other hedgehog?" Caliburn motioned to him, the hedgehog bowing at him "I am Arondight m'lord…I am the knight of the stars." Sonic gave him a surprised look "The…sword Arondight?" He nodded "Sir Lancelot uses a different sword now…" Sonic shrugged "A lot has changed in Camelot it seems…" Caliburn laughed, making Sonic go red from embarrassment of not knowing what was going on in Camelot, considering how long it had been since last he visited there.

Metal grinned at him "Seems someone someone needs to get off their lazy ass…" Sonic sweat dropped "I…guess…I'm busy with you though…" Lancelot shook his head at him "You can find nary a moment? Thoust finds that hard to believe…" Sonic cocked his head "I have to do more then being a knight Lancelot….Eggman being one of them…Metal and the kids being another…" Lancelot sighed "How did Thoust have the time to become a knight then? I nary understand…" Sonic growled at this "Blame Merlina…she put me into your world against my will…I had no other choice!" Galahad giggled "It is nary worth arguing about….you sound like children!" Sonic and Lancelot stared at him, letting the rest of the argument go. Galahad grinned at Metal "Thoust should not have to deal with such immaturity…are babies nary enough for you?" Sonic narrowed his eyes, whacking Galahad "Oh shush….look who's talking…your well known for being immature too!" Galahad went red "So it is nary a problem…I have a son of my own to deal with!" Sonic grinned "Where is he then?" A little hand tapped him "hewwo. I Dimitri." Sonic smiled at him "Nice to meet ya!" Dimitri wagged his tail "I psychic like papa is and I do fire like mommy!" Sonic laughed "Wow…you have a lot of talent little man!"

Hours later, Shadow and Mephiles returned, the knights still there talking to them and observing the five babies. Shadow spotted Lancelot and stared "Who the fuck are you?!" Lancelot turned to stare at him at the sound of his voice "Hm….I am Sir Lancelot…and who are you imposter?" Shadow glared "Imposter? I think not you armored freak! I am Shadow the ultimate life form!" Mephiles cut him off "And the ultimate parent…" Lancelot laughed "You breed like a woman? I nary think you are less a freak then I am…" Metal growled "Hey! I did it too you little son of a bitch!" Sonic stared at him "Still have leftover hormones I see…" Metal gave him a blank look "Not really hedgehog…"

The seven of them didn't get to leave the hospital til the next morning, Metal and Sonic having Caliburn help with the move back home. Metal put the babies down for a nap in their bedroom. Caliburn and Sonic were talking about the babies, Caliburn asking questions about the whole ordeal. "Anyway I could train at least one as a squire when they are older?" Sonic shook his head "I have to talk to Metal about it, but I'm sure he'll be fine about that Caliburn." Caliburn nodded "Indeed…well talk with him and give me your answer when you can then….for now…the two of us shall train! You need it squire!" Sonic sweat dropped "Uh…okay then Caliburn…sounds great!"

Metal grinned at them from the staircase "I need some training too…sometime you can train me Caliburn!" Caliburn nodded "I can do that Metal….sounds like fun!" Metal snickered "Forgive me if I'm slow a bit…but I need to re-do my stamina and such that I haven't used in seven months!" Caliburn nodded "I can do that Metal…don't worry mate!" Metal grinned and sat next to Caliburn on the couch, the three of them talking about the training they would do soon.


	21. Labor of Shadow

**I know I haven't updated in ages….but I forgot for awhile, then had both an artist block and a writer block! I am almost finished with this story gratefully, so I'll go back to my others! So….yeah….on with the end of the story already!**

Sonic grabbed a sword off the mantle, along with two pairs of metal gauntlets and ran to Metal "Here….these are your gauntlets and your weapon for training." Metal examined the blade "A fine sword it is Sonic!" Sonic nodded "It is a sacred sword man….It is the sword of the sky….it has the power of the winds in it." Metal grinned "Hm….sounds appropriate for me!" Metal put the gauntlets on his hands, following Sonic and Caliburn outdoors. Metal and Sonic had the babies put in covered cribs nearby, to keep an eye on while training. Harmony woke up, petting her mother's face. Metal giggled "Harmony is having fun poking me apparently…." Sonic grinned and poked Harmony in the wing "Ah….but I poke back!" Harmony giggled insanely at this, choosing to poke him back, getting poked in return, starting a poke war.

Caliburn shook his head "She is battle ready so soon? A pity she is too young to train yet…" Metal cocked his head at this "You may train her when she is older if you wish Caliburn…I have heard…many good things of your training methods!" Caliburn nodded "I can train almost anyone to be a knight…Sonic is proof of such a feat!" Sonic laughed nervously, leaning on his sword and shaking his head at him. Caliburn drew Raikurea from its scabbard and held it in front of him "Ready Sonic?" Sonic narrowed his eyes and dashed at Caliburn, the two of them fighting at high speeds around him.

Lancelot was there shortly afterwards, teaching Metal about chivalry, then going into sword techniques, showing how to do a move properly, then letting Metal do it, forcing him to do it until his form was perfect. Metal was then instructed after a few hours of training to come at him and show what he learned to Lancelot, eagerly accepting a challenge and proving himself to be a fine student in the art. Shadow and Mephiles joined them later, showing off his axe skills to Galahad, who he kept off balance by swinging it closely to his face. Galahad finally backed off, surrendering to his skill "Thoust is highly trained Mephiles….you surprised me a bit. Thoust should be proud of thine's own ability!" Mephiles snickered "I worked hard to gain my power Galahad….many years after Soleanna in fact!" Shadow was on the sidelines, watching Caliburn and Sonic have at it, changing his sight to look at the other two pairs every now and then.

Shadow shook his head "Even I didn't know you were so skilled Mephiles….I've never seen you fight before!" Mephiles smiled proudly "I do it on my own time….mostly at night if I can't sleep!" Shadow sighed "Yes…I'm not the only one who has trouble sleeping most of the time…." Sonic cocked his head at him "I sometimes have problems with sleeping…not sure why though….." Shadow put one hand on his belly, as the babies were kicking, and kicking pretty hard at that. Shadow growled "I think the babies are jealous….wish I could train with you…" Lancelot cocked his head at him "When Thoust is normal….then we shall train!" Shadow snickered "Then we'll see who kicks who's ass!" Lancelot smirked at him "Indeed we will, so called ultimate one!" Lancelot went into a fighting stance "Ready for another round then Metal?" Metal nodded, coming at him with a fury of attacks, which Lancelot was finding hard to defend against, his sword finally being knocked from his hands by Metal. Lancelot bowed to him "Thoust hath me surprised….but I am not defeated yet….you must pin me!" Lancelot tried to roll for his sword, but was stopped cold and forced to roll the other way to prevent injury. Metal acted quickly, not giving Lancelot the chance to regroup and grabbing his shoulders and pinning him to a tree, his sword to Lancelot's throat "I win Lancelot….surrender." Lancelot laughed heartily "Indeed you have triumphed Metal…I commend you for such skill!" Metal nodded "I needed to get that out of my system…"

Shadow wagged his tail "You got whooped by Metal Lancelot!" Lancelot gave him an interested look "Thoust has much boasting for so little a show of skill Shadow…." Shadow shook his head "Okay master of the knights….one who was beat by a rookie!" Sonic laughed "Not the first time either….right Caliburn? I was a rookie too and beat him…but only cause he underestimated me….he was difficult the second time, cause he was done playing around!" Shadow laughed at this "And you're the strongest knight of the round table?! Don't make me laugh!" Shadow felt another jab, this on being more painful then last he felt it, causing him to pause. Lancelot stared at him, wondering what cut his boasting off "Something is the matter?" Shadow sat on the nearby bench "This kicking is annoying me to hell…." Lancelot swept Shadow into his arms, his hands around his stomach "I…feel it…seems like it would be annoying to have happen…"

Shadow nodded "It wakes me up in the middle of the night sometimes….so annoying!" Lancelot nodded "I suppose it would be Shadow…feeling like your insides are being kicked in!" Shadow laughed "Kicked in? I had one of the babies kick a rib….I ended with two broken ribs on the left side of my chest cause they're so strong!" Lancelot went wide eyed "T-they did that?! Good heavens Shadow!" Shadow whimpered "It took a month to heal from that Lancelot…and I've made sure it doesn't happen again!" Lancelot nodded "I would assume so Shadow…sounds painful!" Mephiles sighed "Shadow eats every three hours because of it…" Shadow grinned widely at him "Better to prevent it anyway I can Meph."

A few hours later, they all stopped for lunch, Sonic and Caliburn cooking this time. Shadow was sitting alone, rubbing his stomach often for some reason. Galahad glanced at him, curious as to why he was so distracted, walking over to assure himself that Shadow was okay. Galahad tapped his shoulder, one ear flattened in concern "Thoust is okay Shadow? Thoust seems..distracted." Shadow turned to face him, a pained look on his face "I hurt is all Galahad…" Galahad cocked his head at him "Does Thoust with me to alert Mephiles?" A whimper from Shadow was all he needed as his answer, Galahad rubbing Shadow's shoulder "Thoust shall alert Mephiles for you then…is that okay?" Shadow nodded at him and laid down on the bench he was sitting on.

Galahad walked quickly but calmly to Mephiles, who was sharpening his axe "Mephiles….something is wrong with Shadow…he….is in pain…more then normal he said." Mephiles glanced over to Shadow, who was shaking in pain now "Very well Galahad…thanks for telling me." Galahad nodded "Glad to be of assistance Mephiles." Mephiles quickly walked to Shadow "You okay Shadow?" Shadow shook his head and whimpered "I am in sooo much pain right now….It's never been this bad before!" Mephiles ran his fingers down Shadow's face "It will be okay Shadow..it is…time to go…" Shadow nodded "I-I guess it is then…" Mephiles quietly warped the two away to the hospital.

Shadow was quickly put into a room, the labor beginning quickly. Shadow couldn't believe how much pain he was in…in fact, he couldn't even think straight, relying on Mephiles to guide him instead. Shadow whimpered in pain, Mephiles holding his hand in an attempt to comfort him. Shadow was sweating, gasping for breath. Mephiles kissed his forehead lightly "You will make it love…." Shadow nodded "I would hope so…the sooner this is over*grunt* the better Mephiles!" Shadow started doing the breathing he learned in the childbirth class they had been in earlier that month. Mephiles nodded "You're doing well so far Shadow…keep it up!" Shadow nodded, pushing the second he was prompted to, using all his might. Shadow stopped to catch his breath, then pushed again.

A few hours later, Shadow had, by this time, birthed his first and was working on his second. Shadow stopped briefly, giving himself a few seconds time to try to regain his strength, then pushing again, in a pattern he had been doing since the beginning. The first of the three, named Malice, who was a boy was born only ten minutes after he arrived at the hospital. He was sitting in a crib in another room, waiting for Shadow to finish, sleeping through his mother's whimpers of anguish, not seemingly bothered by all the noise. He finally managed to birth the second, a beautiful girl Mephiles named Laetit, which Mephiles explained, meant happiness in French. Shadow nodded, resting briefly, steeling himself for a final round of pain.

Sonic, by this time had noticed Shadow's absence and was told by Galahad why they had left. Lancelot seemed upset for some reason, while Caliburn, as usual, was worried. Metal closed his eyes in thought _I must do something…the others are nervous of Shadow's safety…perhaps there is some way to break the tension…_Metal glanced around the group, Lancelot pacing nervously, Caliburn having his ears more flattened then normal, Galahad seemingly distracted. This caused Metal to form an idea of how to break the tension in the air "I know something we can do while we wait to hear word of Shadow…" Lancelot stared at him expectantly "Thoust has an idea?" Metal nodded "We can play a game….who wants to try and guess what Shadow's three babies are in gender?" Lancelot nodded "Ah…it sounds like a grand idea Metal." Metal got enough scraps of paper out for everyone to put their predictions.

Metal nodded "Okay….now…everyone, there are three babies. I want everyone to write down what you think the babies genders will be. I will write down what I think…I think there will be all boys." Sonic nodded "I get it….let's all make a guess!" Lancelot nodded, and the others joined in, writing their predictions on the scraps of paper. Metal gathered the slips of paper and put them in a plastic zip bag. Metal grinned "Now….when Shadow and Mephiles bring the triplets, we will bring the slips of paper out again. The ones who are correct will get one of these." Metal held up a package of candy "The winners will get three pieces of candy from this bag." Lancelot cocked his head at this "What kind of candy is that?" Metal looked at him, letting his long quills fall in cascades down his face "These are caramel pecan nut candies Lancelot….these are specialty candies you can only get at one candy shop on Mobius."

Back at the hospital, Shadow was almost done with the third, but was beginning to lose motivation, not doing anything anymore. Shadow whimpered "I-I c-can't keep going Mephiles…" Mephiles sighed in exasperation "Shadow….I know you are tired….but the pain will not stop until you are done love." Shadow sighed, glancing around the room, his ears flattened "Aww….but…I'm tired!" Shadow whined. Mephiles shook his head "I don't care…I know you are tired…but you aren't getting out of this…finish what we started Shadow…." Shadow growled, seemingly hoping Mephiles would let him have his way "Fine….but you owe me some food..we didn't get to eat food like everyone else is!" Mephiles laughed "You deserve it after all this trouble love."

Shadow tilted his head at him, then nodding "Fine…I will finish then…" With that, Shadow took a few deep breaths, then pushed as hard as he could afterwards. Mephiles nodded approvingly "Almost there Shadow!" Shadow took another deep breath, giving one final push, birthing the last baby, another girl. Shadow fell to his pillow in exhaustion, panting heavily, but having a proud look on his features. Mephiles smiled at Shadow "I am proud of you Shadow…you did very well love." The nurse handed Shadow the baby girl, the one who still was in need of a name. She was a beautiful little baby, being black and having short, soft crystals that were silver in color. When her eyes opened, you could see she had beautiful red cat-like eyes. She looked at Shadow calmly, giggling at him and grabbing at his locket and turning it in her tiny little hands, examining it carefully.

Shadow snickered slightly "She sure likes the locket Mephiles…." Mephiles nodded "Perhaps we should get her and her siblings their own lockets." Shadow nodded "Aww…but she needs a name….hm…" Shadow observed her, noticing a strange birthmark on her forehead. Shadow brushed her long quills aside to see the mark better. It was in the shape of a rose…in fact, it looked as though she had gotten a tattoo. Shadow stared "Mephiles…look at this symbol!" Mephiles glanced at the marking "Hm….never seen such a strange marking on a newborn before…" Shadow nodded "I think I know her name…her name is Rose."

Mephiles nodded "I hope the others aren't too worried about us…" Shadow held Rose and sighed happily, letting Rose fidget with his locket, Rose trying to take it off Shadow's neck even! Mephiles was smiling widely, petting Laetit, her giggling at him and grabbing his finger and sucking on it. Malice was in the corner in his bed still, sleeping away. Mephiles smiled, glad everyone was okay and relieved for the labor to be passed. Shadow closed his eyes in thought _Wow…the three of them are so perfect….it was painful and long, but it was worth it all….I would do it again in a heartbeat! _With that, Shadow closed his eyes, falling into a happy, yet exhausted sleep.


End file.
